Failure Amongst an Empire
by DiarioDeLibertad
Summary: Mitchum Huntzberger prided himself of two things, HPG and his eye for a new acquisition, so when a startup company that boomed overnight threatened the company his father started he knew he needed to creatively bring down the threat and do so quietly. That is how the Huntzbergers found themselves in red handed in bed with the Du Bois five years later with treason charges.
1. chapter 1

Huntzberger Publishing Group-

Mitchum Huntzberger prided himself of two things, HPG and his eye for a new acquisition, so when a startup company that boomed overnight threatened with no the company his father started he knew he needed to creatively bring down the threat and do so quietly. That ladies and gentlemen is how the Huntzbergers found themselves in red handed in bed with the Du Bois five years later with pending treason and terrorist charges.

Hayden More CEO and founder of Hayden Associates International Consulting, was a simple woman, she owned a Consulting firm, she lived in a spacious but somehow modest penthouse in Washington D.C., the road to presidency campaigning had led her here twice and she found that she loved the behind the scenes of politics. Five years ago when faced with an indecision on what to do with her life and a new born baby boy, she settled for Washington D.C. Sure she worked more than 70 hours during the week but made sure Sunday's she spent every last second with her son Ian, with a string of Au Pairs, maids and tutors she had managed to integrate him into a life of small private schools while somehow keeping him down to earth and unaware of her career. For all intents and purposes she had a very successful PR firm however her firm went above and beyond what a typical PR firm does and their work doesn't come cheap they are more like Gladiators in suits, they came in cleaned up affairs, messy assaults, and on some occasions crimes and the occasional murder. Her clients who were all protected under confidentially agreements were all more than willing to pay top dollar for her to re-write the story in a way that benefited them, having been the recipient of someone else's re-written story she found her calling and it paid handsomely. So today on a Monday like many others, in her Burberry coat and her Yves St Laurent dress and Dolce Gabbana heels when she received a call from an old associate asking her to take on a client she found herself wondering why she had a strict take every client who's innocent policy with her team and further more why she told her team that Finn was a friend they should always helped.

30 Minutes Earlier

Knock knock*

She looked up to see Quinn and Huck looking grim and she waived them in,

"Start from the top"

"Hayden, we pulled survelliance photos and phone records for that Du Bois situation. " Huck Started the review Hayden found herself frowning, Du Bois, they didn't have a client named Du Bois, did they? She turned back o look at Quinn who clearly wanted to also jump in Hayden nodded her head in clear indication for her to put her data on the table.

"It's bad, Hayden. At first I thought I'd have to fly to Paris or London to trail her which I know you don't like us going out of the country until we have a retainer from the client but after Huck pulled her card and account statements and I saw she had booked a flight with AirCanada I pulled the flight information and saw she was flying into Ontario I figured I'd just drive out to see who she was meeting and it's not good, she met with Michale Martin who is the head of Political and International Correspondence and Makar Petrov a Russian operative linked to the Kremlin. These are the pictures I was able to take and I also took the liberty of following her back to her hotel room. I booked the room next to her and was able to tap in to her cell phone and while I think she had already made her calls with the majority of details I was able to hear this call to Michale.." Quinn was in the process of playing a recording for her when Hayden put her hand up signaling her to stop.

"Quinn breathe, I haven't even heard of this client much less decided on taking them on whoever they maybe and it sounds like more trouble than it's worth, the Russians are not a walk in the park you BOTH know this so explain to me why have the two of you gone through all this trouble" Hayden remarked as she waved her hand over the records Huck pulled, the photos and recording that Quinn placed in front of her.

"Um Hayden we have a standing order to help and take action on any request made by family and you said Finn was family" Quinn stammered out while glaring at Huck.

"Well she said to protect Finn no matter the costs."

Huck said looking down at his feet

Quinn slapped Huck's arm "that doesn't mean take orders from Finn! You told me she was ok with this!" Quinn turned to look at Hayden. Who had at this point begun reviewing the folders in front of her along with the pictures.

"I'm so sorry Hayden I should have- WE should have checked with you. But after reviewing the files and into the Du Bois affairs it looks like the Huntzberger's are innocent in this and we help the innocent."

Hayden's head snapped up at the mention of Huntzberger's

"Huntzberger's?" Hayden could barely contain her disdain and spat the last name out.

Quinn and Huck slowly nodded, Quinn had never seen her show any emotion about a client before sure during "the fix" as they called it she would get fired up and use anything at her disposal to get the job done but not before and certainly not in front of them. If she felt any discomfort or disdain about any of their previous clients she never disclosed it with her maybe Huck, but Huck had known Hayden much longer than she had.

"Get out and get me Finn on the line" Hayden was already pulling her keyboard towards her with emotion no longer showing and a steel resolve.

"Hayden we're sorry but we already accepted the client they fly in today for their intake at 3pm." Quinn stared at

Hayden only having seen her once ever before take this detached resolve on clients situation. She had to keep herself from shuddering at the memory.

Hayden lifted a hand in dismissal "You and Huck take point, have Marty assist if needed."

Quinn turned around to walk out she threw out a quick "You got it boss. I'll patch Finn through in fifteen." Before walking over to one of the assistants in the office and handing her a 10 dollar bill.

"Go grab Hayden a black coffee and a blueberry muffin from that shop on 3rd Ave and it better be hot when you get back."

Jo gave her a puzzled look before quickly jumped up to get her coat and purse. "You got it Quinn."

"The place on 3rd Ave not on 2nd that place is crap and she's already in a crap mood don't make it worse for me than it already is got it?" Quinn barked at Jo who was already at a quick walk towards the elevators. Quinn set her tea down before making a call to the Australian that got her in this mess. The phone rang twice before a voice cam on the line.

"Morgan here love ."

"Cut the love bullshit Finn, you knew she wouldn't have wanted to take this client that's why you went through me and Huck."

"Why darling is that any way to treat a good friend of Hayden and Associates?"

"We'll see how good of friends we are after this debacle. Hold for Ms More please."

Quinn quickly transferred him to Hayden and started doing some more research on the Huntzberger family. Typically they didn't research them until after the meeting but with Hayden's reaction she felt she better go in to this intake with as much ammo as possible.

Hayden's Office.

Hayden's desk phone rang knowing it was Finn she snatched the phone up and walked over to close the door she still hadn't said anything before walking back to her desk and sitting down pulling up another clients file up on her computer.

She heard a sigh on the other line signaling Finn was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry love but you're the best in whatever business you can call this."

"This is a PR firm Finn, Huntzberger Publishing Group does this for breakfast they don't need me."

"Love that's not what I meant they desperately need someone to fix this Du Bois merger."

"I can't help them Finn"

"You help people in these types of situations all the time, they have the money the need I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I don't want to help them, they made their bed now they need to lie in it."

"They didn't know what they were getting into."

"Then they should have thought of that before sayingI Do."

"He didn't know what he was getting into, are you really going to let him go to jail possibly face treason charges for what Mitchum did to him?"

"I'm one of the few that do what I do and I'm the best at what I do Finn, if I wasn't in this line of work he'd be in the same boat either way. I'm just simply not getting involved."

"That's very selfish of you love, you've never been this selfish everything you've don't up to this point has had a reason behind this I don't see one here."

"Well maybe I'm a selfish person Finn, but that's my decision to make not yours." Hayden said in an icey tone he had never heard before.

"Do this for me? I can't stand by and let my best mate be sent off to jail or prison for something he had nothing to do with, it's only a matter of days before this hits the news and even they can't spin this one without it being more incriminating he needs you."

Finn pleaded with her.

Hayden couldn't bring herself to say yes this was opening up a door to her life she very much wanted to stay close.

"Please love I'll make sure he stats out of your way the whole time."

She sighed and Finn knew he had worn her down.

"Yes you will along with another few conditions"

"Name them darling, whatever you need"

"I won't be involved unless absolutely necessary. Quinn and Huck are more than capable of handling this. Meaning your presence isn't required unless I call you. If I call you, you are to keep him AND his family out of my hair at all times. There's usually a finders fee paid out to the referring party as a thank you, I'm not paying you a cent and I think a collateral fee of $25,000 should suffice the headache that I am sure to come from all of this."

"Done and done" he said smiling knowing those were things he could easily accomplish and wasn't a bad list of demands. He frowned as her heard her voice break as she started on the next part, he had thought she was done.

"And Finn, this is the last time you call or see me."

"What?! Love you can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack" she said using the LBD tried and true reply. "Take it or leave it. You have until 2pm to decide they're meeting Huck and Quinn at 3pm." The line went dead and Finn stared at his phone in disbelief. They may not have had constant communications over the years but they saw each other once every few months since the engagement incident.

A small beep on his computer made him aware of an email he saw the sender Hayden Associates International Consultants. He quickly read through the pdf attachment with a scowl, Ror-Hayden as she went by now sent him a non-disclose agreement along with a cease and desist contact agreement. With a pay agreement of $25,000 from Hayden Associates for his previous referrals. She was going to pay him off with his own money he knew she was ruthless in her element but to actually see her use her prowess and cutthroat business savvy on him stung him in ways he didn't know possible. He returned to the email to reply to her only to find that it was sent by Quinn, Hayden hadn't even bothered sending it herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayden looked up from her desk to see a timid Jo holding a blueberry muffin and a black coffee.

"Jo I don't bite, come in and set it down."

Jo gave her a small smile while setting down the items but didn't say a word to her. News must have traveled she was upset. "Listen thanks for the coffee but can you please send in Quinn on your way back to your desk." Hayden smirked as she saw Jo rush out in effort to find Quinn. She reached over and took in the aroma of the coffee and took a large sip. Quinn walked in with files and what looked to be a teddy bear flash drive. Quinn liked to buy all sorts of eccentric flash drives to make herself standout yet blend in when she did her stakeouts.

"What's on the bear, Quinn?"

"Huntzberger Ex Machina" Quinn said dejectedly handing over the flash drive to Hayden.

Hayden's eyes lit up in surprise at Quinn's admission to this and quickly plugged in the flash drive and started filtering through what looked like endless pages of pre-nuptial agreements and business merger documentation. Five years ago when she was in Yale she would have submerged herself in an endless review and note taking session now she looked at Quinn who had taken a seat at her desk with a coffee in her hand wanting to get the abridged version of the documentation through her skimming she saw what looked like a back door loophole to the prenuptial agreement in favor of the Du Bois.

"Let's take this to little Siciliy" Hayden said grabbing the flash drive and files and snapping her fingers at the team to get in the conference room an old client had jokingly named Sicily for their ruthless nature when handling an issue regarding trade embargoes.

"Quinn kick us off."

"In 2005 Huntzberger Jr 'Logan'" Quinn said while holding up an 8X10 photo of Logan then handing it off to Jo who proceeded to post in on their conference all and write his name underneath it. Quinn continued on "Junior here had a failed venture with a Texas social media company due to patents that were pending FTC approval, patent holders sued knowing Juniors father Mitchum Huntzberger CEO of Huntzberger Publishing Group has big pockets and has bailed out Logan historically since he could walk and therefore be kicked out of elite Hartford schools." Quinn handed another 8X10 photo to Jo this time one of Mitchum. "What both of the Huntzberger's didn't know and most likely don't know is that the social media company Logan purchased and attempted to patent and was later sued for was purchased a year earlier by Francois Du Bois." Quinn emphasized the statement by waving an 8X10 picture of an older gentleman with blue/Grey eyes in a clearly custom suit with dark hair with greying side burns and a small mole underneath his right eye. "Francois Du Bois is also now Logan's Father In Law"

Hayden and Huck who had previously been uninterested in the Huntzberger background review leaned in as well did their other associates.

Quinn continued with the expose "Francois Du Bois also was the previous financial backer and silent partner to Palo Alto Media Company which was bought out by Junior here in 2007."

"I pulled the operating agreement and ownerships agreement requirements and part of the agreement required Junior to marry his former girlfriend a Lorelei Gilmore to have her name be on the agreement or Junior to enter the operating agreement as a single man with no prior commitments absolving the firm of any potential nuptial agreements."

"I was unable to get a photo of this Lorelei Gilmore it's like she doesn't exist I pulled year book, news paper submissions, any photographic trace of her is gone."

Hayden waived her hand "unless she somehow becomes their connection to the Du Bois she's not relevant and we aren't going to bill the client for hours worked researching an old flame of Junior."

"Ah. Well see that's the interesting thing she disappears and that's around the same time Du Bois here starts purchasing media assets in Odette Du Bois name." Quinn says pulling out a photo handing it once more to Jo to put up on the conference room wall.

"They didn't murder the ex-girlfriend if that's where you're going with this Quinn, I know this family and the ex girlfriend she's still alive and well. Move on." Hayden said annoyed because she could see the wheels turning in Quinn's head about there being something fishy about Lorelai Gilmore's disappearance, she was right there was; it just so happened it didn't have anything to do with the clients current predicament.

"Ok well, get this Odette starts flying back and forth from Paris to London to supposedly visit Logan in 2009 who was forcibly kicked out of the Palo Alto Media group and which forces him to go back to Huntzberger Publishing Group. But she's actually flying back from London to New York the flight records from the HPG private company jet were adjusted to reflect her flights when in reality he was flying out a girlfriend from New York and the Dus Bois' knew this and took advantage to meet with now President of Political and International Affairs at Huntzberger Publish Group Michale Martin. " Quinn handed over another photo over to Jo.

"Michale former editor at New Gazette News Paper introduced Odette Du Bois to Mitchum Huntzberger at a gala hosted by the HPG in honor of Juniors return to the company. "

Hayden got up to look at the picture of Michale, she recognized him from somewhere she just couldn't place her finger on where exactly.

She turned back to the conference table Huck and Kate where both there ready for orders she needed Huck close by so she settled on sending Kate even though she knew her better bet would have been to send Huck.

"Kate! I want you to get me everything there is to know about Michale, I want to know where he eats, where he works out if he has a cold I want to know what pharmacy he gets his cough drops from. Go Now!" Hayden said dismissing her before settling back into her seat. She was doing her hardest to block out the thoughts and feelings that were threatening her at the back of her mind in hurricane force waves. She felt Huck settle in to the seat next to her.

"We can pick up after lunch.." he whispered while not making eye contact. He stared at Quinn who was pulling out the next photo of the bunch.

Hayden shook her head "No, go ahead and continue."

"Inessa Du Bois formerly Inessa Romanov Russian socialite and daughter to the direct descendants of Tzar Mikhail Romanov. She was ceremoniously married to Du Bois and a few months late a trade agreement between the French and the Russian took place very much benefiting the Russian GOP." Quinn handed the photo to Jo before starting again.

"Last but certainly not least Makar Petrov a blood relative to Inessa Du Bois and unofficial intelligence advisor to the Russian Government." Quinn said holding up a picture of a Russian man no older than 45 with a death like stare.

"Is that a mugshot?" Hayden asked of the picture of Petrov.

"Why yes it is" Quinn smirked. "Petrov here was found guilty of possession of a slew illegal contraband in 2005 and is on the no fly list with the TSA. "He is also been found guilty of tampering with evidence in a 2002 case against Odette Du Bois, the case was dismissed and swept under the rug but he was fined and deported for the first time. He also went on to be indicted for political sabotage after the 2003 primaries where he skipped town after planting drugs and prostitutes in Presidential Candidate Howard Dean who went on to lose the Democratic Party to John Kerry. Despite his sloppy work he was able to successful deter Howard Deans success and ultimately lead to the election of Bush in 2004." Quinn finished up by reviewing other misdemeanors and criminal activity resulting in Petrov's ban from United States Soil.

Hayden turned to Huck "What do you got for me Huck?"

Huck grabbed folders and handed them over to Hayden and Quinn. Then turned to Jo.

"Why don't you go grab the team lunch Jo?" Jo nodded while jumping up to grab her stuff.

"Ok you two why do you keep sending Jo to get food? She's here to consult not intern for food delivery." Hayden said looking at her two senior associates.

They surprised her by both answered at the same time.

"She's too innocent for this line of business."

"She's not cut out for this line of work Hayden."

Hayden just rolled her eyes, they went through more assistants than any other associate on the team, which is why she refused to let them each hire an assistant.

"She's here to work, let her work on the cases with you both. Quinn have her take notes at the intake later and Huck show her how to trace movement when tracking one of the Du Bois later on in the week."

After a chorus of "Yes boss." They continued Huck's review of their movements. Huck was able to trace the money movement between the Huntzberger Publishing Group and the Du Bois shell companies, the parent companies received the bulk of the funds but wires immediately went out as "investment payments" to a congeries of investor holdings which then transferred funds out in a similar fashion until they all seemingly disappeared to an account with a Russian SWIFT wire code. When Hayden asked how he was able to track down the funds through wires up until that last account he informed her that the HPG has an extremely lax firewall that sparked him into doing some additional digging into and found that they were open to so many cyber attacks that it seemed almost purposeful. He tracked the IT departments updated to the firewalls and found that they were being intentionally negligent deleting codes to make firewalls incomplete and not updating server maintenance on time which caused countless delays.

"I haven't believed in coincidences in over 5 years Huck. Quinn when Jo gets back have show her how to run a vet on the IT department head and whoever's actively destroying the HPG's firewalls. Huck find a replacement for both of them and put them on retainer ASAP. I'll review the rest of both of your research tonight and have a plan by 9am in the morning"

Hayden was sitting in her CEO office which overlooked the conference room in which Huck, Quinn and Jo would be hosting the Huntzberger clan, she wondered who all would come considering the circumstances. They were scheduled to arrive in 2 hours and she still had yet to hear back from Finn in regards to their agreement. Jo had come back with her lunch which she was slowly eating while

contemplating calling Finn herself. She decided against it as it would allow the love-able albeit frustrating Australian a chance to talk her out of her decision. She fired up her laptop and sent an email to Quinn requesting she put some additional pressure on him to sign.

 **Finns Office-Morgan Enterprises New York City**

He sighed for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. He had read through the contract several times and didn't see a way out of ensuring Logan received the help he needed. His phone buzzed with a call from his secretary

"Yes Maggie?"

"I have Mr McRae for you on the line in regards to a contract that's due at 2pm?" She was clearly confused by Colin's request since she could see his calendar and all of the requests he need to finish. He had to admit Hayden More was no push over, Rory would have never forced his hand the way she was now.

"Put him through." He heard the distinct sounds of the line being transferred before he spoke.

"Finn speaking. "

"Finn what the hell have you gotten yourself into?!" Colin yelled at him.

"Mate there's a situation."

"Yeah I know there's a situation and it's not yours I need to be dealing with. I'm with Logan flying into D.C. right now and I have this very angry lawyer chick harping about how you disclosed proprietary information and they want a cease and desist signed along with a non-disclosure. So again what the hell did you do?"

Finn heard ruffling of papers in the background along with heated voices.

"Mate, I know you're going through a lot but I'm also trying to help Logan the best that I can."

"Logan, what does Logan have to do with all of this?" Colin turned to look at Logan who signaled him to put Finn on speaker.

"Finn what are you taking about?" Logan said coming on the line.

Finn sighed and rubbed his forehead at the impending headache that was sure to come.

"Ok, Mate I'll tell you as much as I can but as you've over heard non-disclose. The friend I referred you to, that you're on your way to see? Well you see she's a bit of a hot head doesn't really like helping well people like you or your father." He said lying a-bit about the situation at hand.

"Long story short her firm will step in and "handle it" as she so eloquently puts it and she won't be as hands on unless absolutely needed but I am bared from referring anyone to her again, from speaking, visiting, calling, emailing, contacting, telegramming, sky writing, well you get the point and she clearly knows me well, she wants me to cease all contact with her in exchange for her even accepting to provide her services to you."

"Finn who is she?" Logan asked, knowing that Finn would only hesitate if she was a close friend or he was intimately involved with her.

"Non-disclose Mate non-disclose" Finn simply stated

"Finn you haven't signed anything yet as your lawyer you can tell me who it is and I can advise you properly."

"Conflict of interest clause six, she's good mate." Finn said knowing full well that Hayden know who represented both Logan and himself and had thrown in that clause for safe measures.

"Hold while I read it." Colin replied not quite believing he overlooked a section and scrolled down on his laptop. Sure enough under clause six subsection c guarantor or Finn in this case could not purposely use or have his lawyers clients use More and Hayden Industries including Hayden and Associates International Consulting firm, without the explicit consent of Hayden And More Industries. Current exception: Huntzberger Publishing Group and DuGray and McRae Inc.

Nor could he divulge the CEOs name without explicit instruction from Hayden and More Industries.

"Finn this says DuGray and McRae Inc., we haven't gone public yet with the merger it's established and we're operating under the parent company how do they have this information?"

"This is what they do their whole job is to research, find a way to "handle" problems. They probably know more than just the merger. If you're asking if I told them the answer is no." Finn said with an air of finality he had come to a conclusion that keeping Logan out of jail and potential treason charges was worth signing the damn contract.

"I signed the contract mates, I sent over a soft copy to Quinn, the angry lawyer you mentioned earlier. I'll have a courier deliver it to them by the end of today. Good luck boys." They exchanged goodbyes and hung up still with an air of uncertainty as this was just one of many hurdles to get the Huntzberger clan out of this mess.

Hayden was still in the office overlooking the conference room at 1:45pm she received a confirmation from Quinn that the signed contract had been sent over by Finn electronically. Quinn knowing her strict rule for original copies of documents had sent over a courier to pick up the documents and they were already on their way to D.C. from New York. She knew it was a harsh stance to take with Finn but she couldn't risk having Logan, Colin and Finn back in her life all of a sudden. Especially with Ian in the picture, no one not even the team at Hayden and Associates, not even her mother knew about Ian.

She grabbed her work keys and opened a small drawer to her right and pulled out a picture of her with a small blonde boy with blue eyes and a smirk with a dirty school uniform. She thought back on the day she had decided to tell her mother about Ian, she had always meant to tell her mother 6 years ago but staying in Stars Hollow and having her son, her baby be judged and live the same life she had just didn't add up to her so she took a chance and a bus to D.C. where she had last made decent connections. The first thing she did when she got to D.C was change her name to Hayden More, she had toyed with a couple of different variations but nothing seemed to fit until one day she was paid for some freelance work she had done for a marketing group, the check had been made payable to Hayden Gilmore the Gilmore was barely legible it looked like G More next thing she knew she was Hayden More. Six months later she was Hayden More the proud mother of a 7lb baby she named Lucian Logan More or Ian for short. While she was freelancing after giving birth she had helped a few companies spin some PR nightmares in a different light and that's how she got started as an independent consultant. She found a new passion in the PR work she did, her journalism background allowed her to understand the importance of the right story delivered at the right time to sway the masses and in doing her work she was able to tailor the message to ensure regardless of which news outlet covered her projects it was her carefully constructed story that was being told. She often immersed herself in research and found that she was able to do research at night while she nursed and took care of Ian and have a perfectly calculated plan to pitch clients in the morning. She would then nap a few hours in the afternoon before starting up her research in the evenings. This routine continued for about a year until her first "fix" and run in with Huck. Her reminiscing was cut short however by her old cell phone she looked down and grimaced the caller ID Mom Extraordinaire .

"Hello, Mom."

"You forgot the Extraordinaire part kiddo."

Lorelei chuckled knowing she had last changed her name in Rory's phone.

"Mom Extraordinaire, to what do I owe this distinct pleasure?" Hayden asked channeling her former Rory for her mother's sake.

"Well Kirk is convinced that Al from Al's Toy Barn must be hiding in Stars Hollow as Al from Al's Pancake World and starting a petition to take Al to trial."

"Huh? Mom I'm busy and about to go into a meeting, what's really going on?" Hayden said interrupting her mom who tended to drag pop culture and a Stars Hollow native when she wanted her to come home to visit. She pulled up her outlook calendar and sure enough it had been over 3 months since she last visited Stars Hollow.

"Fruit of my loin! Can't a mother extraordinaire call her daughter expecting a decent debate about Al from Al's Pancake world!" Hayden could hear a smile coming from her mom in the reply.

Hayden quickly submitted an overnight request for her au pair and maids for Thursday- Saturday of the following week. She quickly blocked out her calendar for Thursday after noon and all of Friday knowing her and her team didn't schedule new clients on Fridays and would most likely be wrapping up lose ends out in the field. She sent another request to the pilot company the used to have a pilot on stand by with the private jet on Thursday through early Sunday morning she would leave and be home before Ian woke up.

"Mom." Hayden said elongating the o to get her mothers attention who had continued on rambling on about Kirks ability to detect fugitives in Stars Hollow.

"Yes fruit of mine?"

"I'll be in Stars Hollow next Thursday right now however have to get to this meeting."

"My fruit is coming home! Everyone my fruit is coming home!" Hayden could only imagine the welcome committee now.

"I have to leave Saturday night mom you know the drill."

"Oh sush you! Let me celebrate that you're coming up to visit from the White House fortress."

"Hanging up now Mom!" Hayden said with a smile. She glanced at the time 2:20pm immediately picked up the phone desk and asked Huck, Quinn, Kate and Jo to come up to her office. They all filed in and took a seat in front of her desk with the exception of Quinn who was fluttering around in her cabinets and small fridge. Hayden smiled as Quinn handed her the items she was looking for, Quinn seemed to have a six sense about her mom calling and would always hand her a aspirin and water after her calls with Lorelei. She quickly took the aspirin and went on to give her team directions.

"Huck I want you preemptively be sitting in the conference room, Jo wait for the Huntzberger's and let them in at precisely 3 o'clock. Jo settle in and get ready to take notes Quinn you'll walk in at 3:05pm. Jo if they scratch their nose I want it documented, if they fidget, talk, give each other looks, get upset I want it all documented. Got it?" Hayden had hired Jo because of her observation skills and typing capacity it was time she was put to the test. "Also go put coffee and water on the table this way they have to help themselves and you won't be sent on any inane errands for them" Jo nodded and went back downstairs to prep the conference room.

"Kate I want you up here with me so we can talk through their answers and focus on Mitchum he's the one that got in bed with the Du Bois we need to figure out if he knew and thought he wouldn't get caught or is just really that big of an idiot if so he can be our fall guy."

Kate, Quinn and Huck all looked at her in shock.

"Make no mistake team, the favor that was called in requested we clear Logan Huntzberger of all possible crime and charges. The Huntzberger family may not understand that but now you all know and are expected to do everything in our power to protect Logan Huntzberger."

Hayden hadn't meant to say protect, this day had already frazzled her and it wasn't even close to quitting time. None of the associates noticed except for maybe Huck, Kate and Quinn were nodding their heads and were reviewing their notes on Mitchum and Michale. Huck got up and went downstairs her only indication that he had registered her slip. He came back not even five minutes later with coffee and a folder labeled Logan and Odette Huntzberger 2009-2017 it was clearly a copy of the files they had downstairs Kate and Quinn hadn't looked up from their discussion on Michale's infiltration of Huntzberger Publishing Group. As Huck walked over to her desk her discretely tucked the folder in her brief case and handed her the coffee he brought up from downstairs. Hayden thanked him with a smile as she took in the aroma. Huck made the best coffee in her opinion better than Luke's and he hardly ever made coffee she had attempted to kick her coffee and junk food habit after having Ian but every now and then she would indulge. She looked at her Tiffany's watch and told the team to head on downstairs.

Hayden walked over to the gallery wall of her office that allowed her complete anonymity while her team met with the new clients. She turned on the microphones that allowed her to listen in to the conversations going on below her. She turned around and walked to ensure all the other associates had left. She rotated through associates to ensure their safety and privacy she had ten teams of four working in rotations the jobs paid extremely well and she could afford to give them a month off in between assignments. Even while working only six months out of the year they were all making well over six figures. She saw Quinn do a sweep of the associates desks to ensure everyone was gone before sending Jo down to the lobby of the building to meet the Huntzberger's who had no doubt already arrived.

Hayden glanced at her watch one last time 2:49pm the lobby clerk had rung up to alert them of a clients arrival. They were all so predictable clients always showed up at least 10 minutes early eager to get their crisis "fixed" regardless of how it impeded on her associates time. She rolled her eyes as Kate walked in who chuckled at her knowing her frustration at having to empty out the office 30 mins before client intakes, Kate walked straight over to the table overlooking the "arena" as they called it when clients were in their intake. Hayden walked over with her coffee her notepad and paperwork already waiting for her, she looked at Kate and said. "Let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not Shonda Rhimes nor am I Amy

Sherman-Palladino. I do not own any character in this crazy make believe story of mine. I make no profit off of writing this story other than pure joy that the thoughts that run through my head are now a real story.

Colin McRae was not a nervous man, his years in litigation in a court room along side his father who was a ruthless man. He had seen his share of bloodshed in the courtroom but this world of backdoor resolution was a whole new world for him. He had heard rumblings of a hot shot "handler" that was sweeping up messes left and right in Washington D.C. from political sabotage to illicit affairs to money laundering and racketeering. He was shocked that Finn not only knew of them and but had been able to book them an appointment so soon, his law firm had just recieved the subpoenas on Friday afternoon at 4:44pm and they had been able too keep it from the media so far since the court hearings weren't scheduled for another two months.

He looked over at Logan and Mitchum and knew he had to go over the firms stance one last time with them as they pulled up to a modest looking office building of 6 floors in central D.C.

"I have to one last time as your attorney advise against seeking outside involvement to tamper and negotiate with the Du Bois' our best bet is to sue using negligence on behalf of your previous attorneys and take a plea agreement in court. You need to understand that these are serious crimes you both are facing and to attempt to make them go away outside of the court of law is something we strictly advise against." Colin said looking at both Mitchum and Logan.

"Colin this will ruin Huntzberger Publishing Group, this will leave Honor and her family with nothing. If it was just Mitchum and myself that paid the price so be it. I'm not doing this for me I'm doing this for them." Logan said with a cold resolve in his eyes.

Colin sighed in defeat. "Ok well as your counsel I will strictly be advising on the confidentiality as a business agreement along with payment and negotiations. I will not be partaking in any counsel on course of action or conversations otherwise."

The driver opened the door to their limo alerting them to their arrival. They walked in to a simple office lobby, Colin walked up to the lobby clerk.

"McRae for More Industries." The instructions were very clear to not mention Hayden and Associates. The clerk smiled pointed at couches in the left corner "take a seat, someone will be down to take you up shortly."

The three men took a seat off to the side Colin looked at his watch 2:49pm and turned to Mitchum and Logan.

"I haven't received any sort of agreement paperwork, Morgan let me know that the group upstairs can still decline to take the case." Mitchum looked ready to start yelling Logan put his hand across Mitchum's chest.

"We don't know if we even want their services either, let's see what they offer and decide if this is the approach we want to take."

Logan said with a clear head.

Mitchum was about to interject that this was their only course of action when high heels coming from the elevators alerted them to a young lady's presence. She was petite no taller than 5'5 in heels, one thing the three of them noticed was the attire the wore she was in simple slacks and a dress shirt. In theory nothing should have stood out except the shoes were Louboutin, the white dress shirt was Yves St Laurent and the blue slacks were Marc by Marc Jacobs. She had a small Tiffany bracelet on her right hand and a thin Coach watch on her left, her auburn curls rested loosely below her shoulders and green eyes and freckled face looked at them straight on. She greeted them and looked them in the eye directly by name.

"Colin, Logan and Mitchum follow me." She didn't wait for them to attempt pleasantries she spun on her heel walked towards a black elevator she placed her hand on a small black screen next to the elevator and a small beep was heard before the elevator doors opened they had been quickly following her into the elevator. She proceeded look at them sizing them up and then hit a number on the elevator.

The group of men were instantly intrigued because the floor numbers went up to 10, they had seen the outside of the building there was only 6 floors. Logan looked up to where the elevator would dictate the position of the elevator he found More Industries. Colin and Mitchum followed his glaze and found the situation equally confusing. The only indication that the woman in the elevator car with them was aware of their confusion was a small smile that played on her face.

The tell ring of the elevator doors opening prompted the woman to turn to them and say.

"This way gentlemen", she turned right and seemed to be leading them down a spacious hallway of granite and marble towards the end of the hallway where two wooden doors on their left.

Logan looked at his watch 2:59 at precisely 30 seconds later at 3:00pm the group arrived at the wooden doors and the woman proceded to open the doors she walked them in waved to the table that was clearly set up for them in advance with coffee and water.

Logan followed suit and sat down at the last seat on the table that was facing a wall of glass looking in to what looked like a news paper editing floor no cubicles but desks clustered in groups of four above above them a gallery wall of mirrors. Logan proceeded to look around the room and was a bit shocked to see the woman that let them in had settled in a corner with a computer in front of her and a note pad and large cup of coffee instead of leaving them. In the other corner was a true shock a gruff looking man with a beard in a blue green flannel shirt open with a grey shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. His dark eyes were looking at all of them with his disdain for them evident. The scowl on his face alone deterred the three of them from talking to each other, even Mitchum found himself fidgeting under the mans glaze.

The three of them knew this was an intimidation tactic and found themselves squeamish about what was to come. After five minutes of intense scrutiny and hasty typing from the woman that let them in, a woman walked in with an air of authority she was in a blue Dolce and Gabanna dress that Logan knew well, having purchased one for Odette last week before the fall out it was the last purchase he made for her. She was also wearing a small string of pearls, this woman was channeling Odette to a tee with her nude heels and straightened brown hair.

"Gentlemen, you are here not because you have an issue, you are here because we see a challenge and we have a competitive nature. We are the best and in being the best we deliver 100% all the time to all of our clients. Your particular situation challenges us in ways we have not seen since Benghazi of 2012. You however are not our clients, you are spoiled pampered society jocks that think that because of your last name things will just magically fall into place the way you want them. Wrong!" Quinn practically thundered over them.

"You are here because we are going to tell you what we have already found, what we have already done, what we will do, how we will do it and your role to play in this."

Colin immediately interjected "What do you mean by found and have already done?! You can't possibly know the gravity of the situation nor have you met with my clients to review what they would like done."

Logan and Mitchum looked at each other to see if either had slipped somewhere in the last 24 hours.

"Gentlemen you are not here because Shira Huntzberger slept with a tennis player who OD'd on Vicodin prior to Wimbledon primaries last month, you are also not here because Honor Huntzberger has a gambling problem rivaling Standford Wong, you are also not here because Junior over here has hired 5 private investigators to locate his former flame Lorelei Gilmore in the last 5 years each around the same time May 17th."

The look of horror and shame was evident in both Huntzberger's faces and shock on Colin's face.

"Look your lawyer isn't necessary our contracts are iron clad in your benefit that's how we do what we do and how we charge what we charge." Quinn said handing a contract to Logan and Mitchum who off handedly passed it to Colin. Quinn rolled her eyes and waited for him to review the contract.

"As you can see we have already taken the liberty of reviewing your assets, operating structures, employees and all personnel with significant access to both of you along with your family."

"You had no right to.." Logan started to say before Quinn interrupted him

"You came to us, you need our help unless you would like to go on an indefinite vacation in Guantanamo Bay I suggest you choose your words carefully and be more grateful that our boss is considering taking this crisis on."

Mitchum looked at her immediately said "Your boss? Then who are all you people?! I demand to have the your boss directly involved in all of this."

"Huck care to explain." Quinn said not wanting to deal with an irrational man and she knew Hayden would want a more intimidating approach for Huntzberger senior.

"Hi I'm Huck, our teams typically consist of 4 Associates and a team leader in your case our boss who will be taking a behind the scene approach while Quinn and I are senior associates and will be taking lead. Consider yourself lucky to have two senior associates on your case along with our boss. Jo over there is our record keeper, Quinn will be involved in the analytical portion of the Du Bois movements, I myself am more of a cleaner. Don't ask, don't tell policy keeps your lawyers happy and our lawyers happy. There are two other associates Kate she will be your contact and go between our boss, she tells you to do something you do it, she tells you to fire someone you do it. We will tell you the reasons for actions AFTER your problem is handled IF it is deemed necessary for you to know with no legal ramifications to yourself. Finally there's Tim, he's our legal man if you find yourself in need of a lawyer which you shouldn't but if you do you call Tim, not DuGray not McRae no one else not us not Kate or Finn you call Tim is that understood?" Huck said handing them both an embossed card that simply said Tim Sloan on one side and a phone number on the back. "Do not loose that number keep the card with you at all times in your pajamas, suit, jeans whatever your wearing take it with you. Memorize it if you have to. Now, you don't have any questions because you're both Yale graduates, what I just said a 5 year old could have understood and there is no room for discussion these are the conditions set by us not you." Huck walked back to his corner got back on his computer and proceeded to hire new IT department heads and analysts.

Quinn walked back over to the men and looked at Colin, "McRae you read slower than a 5th grader please tell me you understand the English language a tad faster than that" she said pinching her nose she really hated lawyers.

Colin glared at Quinn, he had read the contracts three times now, they were right in their anonymity and complete thoroughness to protect the client he just felt like there was a hidden agenda.

"What's the catch here and cut the intimidation crap, the paperwork doesn't disclose payment for services rendered." Colin said waiving the contract around.

Quinn smirked at him before starting to answer but before she could Huck chimmed in "International Affairs means twice the cost of business."

"Well then gentlemen it looks like our price just went up, dealing with the Russians makes this that much worth my time, 8 million retainer plus an hourly charge of $10,000 an hour plus expenses,travel all invoiced and sent directly to you. If any body clean up or disposal is required that comes at additional costs which will be itemized and disclosed verbally at which point we will take cash only."

Logan and Mitchum looked at each other the costs were astronomical but compared to life in prison they both knew this was their only choice.

"We'll pay." Was the only thing Mitchum said to Quinn.

"Well gentlemen it's a pleasure meeting with you, Kate will call you in one hour with our decision."

"Wait a minute here you haven't even told us what you're planning to do next!" Logan said jumping up getting tired of this charade. Quinn and Huck had already started walking out of the conference room.

"Maybe the less you know the better, calm down man." Colin said having stood up to pull Logan back down to his chair.

Jo walked over to them and placed a black iPhone on the table in front of them. "It's hard for all our clients to understand the nature of our business requires you to be completely unaware until the very last minute. You can stay here for 30 minutes to digest I'll be waiting at my desk just outside the door to escort you down to the lobby. This is your direct line to Kate in an hour, don't forget to sign the contracts."

She walked out of the conference room closing the door behind her.

"What kind of place is this?" Mitchum said turning to Logan and Colin. "We're just supposed to trust that they can deliver?"

"Well not just trust it's in writing Mitchum, it's practically a guarantee. The only issue is they have to accept to take you on as clients" Colin said. He was about to suggest they leave the premises to discuss the issues in private however a leggy blonde with short hair and green eyes entered the room in a rush and a stack of papers settled in behind the table with a grim look on her face.

"We need to talk."

Meanwhile upstairs

Hayden hadn't said a word during the entire intake, she had been busy running through the possible ways the Huntzberger Publishing Group had been infiltrated something that Quinn said about Shira and a tennis player threw her off. Neither of the Huntzberger's seemed surprised at the accusations just angry and horrified that her team had discovered the family secrets. She finally turned to Kate and asked "what are the time lines on the tennis player death and Honors gambling addiction?"

Kate reviewed the notes, "About a month apart. Honor lost 3 million in a poker game in June of this year and the tennis player OD'd at the beginning of July during 4h of July weekend."

"Ok and when did the CIA turn over their investigation FBI in regards to the Huntzberger Publishing Group?" Hayden asked Kate while in her mind praying it was July and not June.

"Looks like June 31st the CIA scheduled the meeting with the director of the FBI and the files were transferred on July 3rd." Kate said looking up realizing the correlations between the dates. Hayden looked down at the three men below her and grabbed her cell phone made a call to Quinn while waiving and telling Kate to go switch the contracts.

"We're taking this case, I need you and Huck to get back in there and find out everything you can about Shira Huntzberger directly from Mitchum and have Jo pull records, family tree, birth certificates anything that links Shira to Inessa Or Makar Petrov, Kate's on her way down with new contracts."

Hayden heard a gasp from Quinn "We're on it."

Quinn quickly flagged Huck down before he left the building he had already been on his way to track Michale Martin who was in town at a Lobbyist Convention for Free Media.

"The other Mrs. may also be a Russian" was all Quinn whispered to him as she pulled his arm in the lobby, they both turned back towards the elevator and headed back up to the conference room.

They walked in to see Kate sitting on the other side of the table and caught the most of her conversation with their new clients.

".. as previously by my colleague mentioned you and your son are the clients meaning any action needing to be taken to absolve the two of you will be done by myself and our associates. This does not and will not include your family at this point they are collateral damage. Not up for discussion. Reason being it has come to our attention that your company has been infiltrated by 3 points. In doing so the Du Bois have ensured they have control in your personal life and professional life as well as future ventures while you two were thinking of your next paper purchase they were thinking of how to exploit and sabotage you all while breaking thousands of laws both national and international. While you two thought a mutual business agreement was taking place they had already swooped in and leveraged the odds in their favor. And lastly while you had to clean up the tennis players OD in the news they had already sold moved HPG in to a 51% share holder status for Huntz-Bois International Publishing through carefully calculated trades during a holiday weekend slowly dwindling their shares to a mere 24% making them a non controlling member and HPG your company the majority owner of a terrorist funding company. All of this before the FBI pulled your operating shares from the SPIC on July 6th implicating you and your son for treason, being that the company owns 51% and Logan Huntzberger is the proud controlling owner at 25% shares owned and Du Bois International is filing for bankruptcy in French court absolving them of any liability in International court."

Logan and Mitchum looked on in panic as trade agreement after trade agreement was presented with their CEO portal log on IDs.

"Which leads me to why we have new contracts, you both will be relocating to San Francisco where a rival firm operates out of they owe us a favor to the world you have retained their services. You will be seen entering and exiting their premises periodically you will tell your loved ones we didn't take you on. You will not speak of anything that has happened or will happen to anyone in your family. You will not contact us we will contact you, we will be watching, we will know when you need us and more importantly we will have this handled in two weeks time. Do I make myself clear?" Kate said looking at both the Huntzberger's who nodded in agreement.

"Good." Kate said with a bright smile as she slid over two brand new contracts towards each of the Huntzberger's "sign and date these Mr. McRae will sign as your witness."

Kate stood as she watched them begin to sign the contracts "A few of members of our team will be dispatched to San Francisco and someone will be waiting for you in San Francisco. We will make all travel arraignments for the trip. Quinn and Huck are here to ask you some questions about your wife Mr. Huntzberger, your mother Logan." Kate nodded towards Huck and Quinn who had walked in earlier and had been waiting for her to finish. Kate walked out with the contracts in hand allowing Quinn to take over.

"Huck you take Logan to the other side of the room I'll take Mitchum." Quinn said wasting no time, she quickly turned to Colin and said "Mr. McRae, Jo is waiting for you outside to escort you to our company car which is waiting in our garage the car will take you to the air-mat where our company jet will take you directly to San Francisco land and then take you to Seattle where you will stay for a day before making the return to New York. You will find travel arraignments awaiting you on the jet. A wire has already been sent to DuGray and McRae for retainer fees for the day." She waved him in dismissal and sat down a recorder pushed play before sitting down next to Mitchum.

"Mr McRae follow me" Jo called from the hallway and Colin followed her.

Hayden looked on from upstairs at the divide and conquer approach taken by her team. She looked over at Kate who was approaching her after having already put away the contracts and settled travel arraignments for the two weeks to come.

"I know you don't want to get involved but you know this ones complicated, you see things that we don't and we can usually deliver within a week, even that Benghazi fiasco only took us nine days."

Hayden smiled at Kate, "This is just as much of test of my teaching as it is of their learning. If they can't handle this how will I travel back and forth from London with the new office?"

"But you've always jumped in for all large cases in the past even the ones for Mark out in San Francisco. This ones a doozy."

"There could be three large cases at once and I'd have to chose I'm just gauging which two will be left alone" Hayden said with tone that left no more room for arguing.

"Send me a recap via email. I'll be working from home for the rest of the day." Hayden said looking at her watch 4:30pm if Magdalena the au pair took him straight home that meant Ian had been home for over an hour now. She took her private elevator down to the garage she called Jo to confirm the car had left with Colin and was halfway to the airport before exiting the elevator. She got in her car which was parked at the electronic charging station and started her drive home.

Hayden Residence- Washington D.C.

Hayden walked in to her Bower penthouse on 4th St, it was a two bedroom penthouse that had an additional office that had been fortified with bullet proof glass since she handled such high profile cases Huck had been adamant that her place which was made of mostly windows be reinforced. She had also contacted the architects and requested a second bedroom that could only be accessed through a door in her master room. Her master bedroom entrance was also concealed to look like a paneled wall. The office was made to look like the only room making it seem like a small one room penthouse. Currently the wall was opened along with the two door entrance to Ian's room. The small but lavish kitchen was currently in use by the maid and she could hear her son in his room playing with the au pair. Their maid Suzy came and grabbed her coat and briefcase and purse, before returning to finish dinner. Hayden kicked off her shoes before rushing in to her sons room. His blue eyes lit up before rushing to her.

"Mama!" Ian yelled as he crashed into her.

"Uf! If this is the greeting I get for coming home early I should do it more often dear." She knew how formal she sounded but after the au pair had admonished her for allowing him to slack off and use slang she started speaking to him more like a mini her and in doing so he strung along sentences more like a well educated eight year old versus a barely five year old.

"Mama, Magdalena took me to the Smithsonian and look I got a top hat like Abraham Lincoln's except his is extremely old and on display mine happens to be an exact replica of the original design and materials." Ian said flourishing a black top hat before placing it on his head.

"Mama do you think I could wear my suit and top hat to school on Friday? Ian said continuing to talk a mile a minute about how they had also stopped in to review the American Women Writers and after a debate with the tour guide who finally conceded that if women had been allowed to own newspapers prior to 1850 during the women's suffrage the popular publishing group's would look a lot different than they did today and that the Huntzberger Publishing Group was only half of what it could be because they didn't have any women executives among their editorial team. This immediately caught Hayden's attention.

"Ian what else do you know about the Huntzberger Publishing Group?" Hayden asked slowly fearing the answer her son would give her.

Ian shrugged his shoulders "I don't know a lot but Ms. Linda said the Huntzberger's and their corporate structure were a crime against women's equality. Mama I love you and women should be treated equal because your a woman." Ian said as if it was the most logical thing in the word.

Hayden chuckled "Well Ian I think that should be your slogan for when you run for president in the next elections. But for now how about we go have some dinner."

She looked up and Magdalena had put his school books away leaving a few things for him to put away and gave Hayden a pointed look.

"Ian you need to clean this mess and then wash your hands love." Hayden said with an authoritative tone. She often forgot to remind him of little things like chores which is why she hired a pretty strict au pair who kept them both in line.

Hayden looked over at Magdalena and said "I can take it from here thank you so much for taking him to the Smithsonian it's his favorite and I keep meaning to take him. I'll be picking him up from school the rest of the week since I'll be out of town next week. Can you just meet me there incase I need to take off for work?"

"Of course Ms Hayden, I'll be in my apartment if you need anything." Magdalena replied with a smile. She had hired Magdalena after her first few Hayden and Associates cases had gone well and she moved in to the Bower penthouses she bought a small one bedroom apartment for her au pair to live in the same building but not same floor it gave Magdalena and them privacy but the peace of mind that she was moments away to watch Ian if she was called away for work.

Hayden thanked her as she watched her son pile his books up in his small but growing library in the corner of his room. She looked around and could barely believe five years had passed. She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of red wine while her son raced to the bathroom to wash his hands. She pulled out her laptop to fire up the report from Kate, from skimming bullet points from the report she could tell her initial misgivings about Shira were right. She closed her laptop as she heard Ian enter the room, she placed her wine glass on the coffee table as she got up to pick up and hug her son.

"Aw yuck mama." Ian said as he wiped his cheek where she had kissed him. She chuckled and hugged him tighter, she wore liquid lipstick and knew there was no mark he liked to be over dramatic like most boys in movies.

"Mama can we do movie night after dinner?"

"Of course my love." Hayden said with a smile as she smelled his still baby scented hair and hugged him before letting him go sit down so they could have dinner. Hayden's heart strings were tugged a bit when she heard his movie night request it made her think of her mother and how different their movie nights were compared to the ones she held with Ian.

Suzy brought out their dinner roasted asparagus and potatoes with honey lemon salmon. Hayden's eating habits had drastically changed after she had Ian, during her pregnancy she couldn't stomach the sugar and caffeine. After she had Ian she wanted to set a good example for him and after having had 7 months of healthy food from a local farmers co-op in the city she found herself enjoying fresh vegetables and healthy meat alternatives. She still drank tea something she had turned to during her pregnancy but every now and then she would drink coffee during a stressful day but mostly turned to red wine in a big glass after her days in the office cleaning up after the rich and innocent.

Hayden and Ian were in bed watching Harry Potter and the Chanber of Secrets when Ian had drifted off to sleep. Her movie nights with Ian were always more intimate than hers with Lorelei. They would talk about who he would be if he was in the movie and more often then note they would both say the lines before the actors did. Currently Ian was on a Harry Potter kick so this was their third time watching the series this month. He claimed he wanted to see Harry Potter without the Halloween pressure to come in October but considering it was only mid August she knew it was just a tried and true Hermione crush. She gently lifted Ian out of her bed and walked him into his room laying him down to sleep before kissing his forehead. She closed the room and secured it with a digital code that only Ian and herself knew for night use only. She knew she was being an overprotective mom but she would stop at nothing to keep him safe. She glanced at the clock and it read 8:35pm and knew she had a few hours of work left to complete before she would decide on a course of action for the Du Bois situation.

Hayden had changed into a grey Kate Spade pajama bottoms and her Yale t-shirt for movie night she grabbed a cardigan before pouring herself a glass of wine and walking over to close the entrance to her master bedroom. She walked in to her office and fired up her laptop taking a moment to enjoy the city view from her penthouse before diving in to the report Logan and Mitchum were less than useless. Logan had never met or attempted to meet Shira's family and Mitchum really did marry a waitress after knocking her up but never made any efforts to know her outside that capacity. The really story came from Jo who had tracked down Shira's family and parents who currently lived in Poland. Jo had managed to pull county records regarding Shira's life pre-Huntzberger. She had also pulled birth records for the two Huntzberger kids and paternity tests that were requested by a Elias Huntzberger both times. Hayden reviewed the records multiple times trying to understand what exactly she was looking at before grabbing her phone to call Kate. After two rings Kate answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a charming English bulldog that really owns me more than I own him.

Hayden reviewed the records multiple times trying to understand what exactly she was looking at before grabbing her phone to call Kate. After two rings Kate answered.

"I'm on a date Hayden." Kate said with an annoyed tone.

"You're married you should be glad I interrupted go home to your husband." Hayden said with a smirk knowing full well Monday was date night for Kate and her husband.

"What do you want Hayden?" Kate said not appreciating the teasing knowing full well Hayden was aware of how easy Paul became jealous.

"Wow you're grouchy when you haven't been laid, ok I'll call Quinn and you call me after dessert." Hayden said hanging up before Kate could object. Hayden shook her head having seen Logan and talked to her mother had brought back more of her quirky habits from Lorelei. She refocused her energy on calling Quinn who answered before the end of the first ring.

"I'm assuming you finally got around to reading the report on the Huntzberger kids." Hayden could rely on Quinn to not only answer but was also usually all business no fluff.

"Yeah what the hell does inconclusive mean and why is there no paternity test results for Logan Huntzberger just a request made by Elias Huntzberger?"

"Well it simply means that both kids may or may not be Huntzberger's which is why I'm having Leo run tests on both kids and the results should come back tomorrow. I told the old man and junior that we needed their DNA to ensure we knew what DNA to wipe from crime scenes and they believed me they're both idiots. How did they graduate from Yale? Anyway I'm working on getting a swap from the girl. My bet though is that the first kid is definitely not a Huntzberger, I pulled the family legacy tree and they've allowed girls to inherit and run their companies before when Elias grandfather was in tobacco trade. I think daddy's little girl ain't his girl no more which is why they pushed to have Junior who is an heir to be able to inherit otherwise Elias would have made them have another kid." Quinn rambled and sounded like she was eating. Normally Hayden would have appreciated and commented on the Nirvana reference but she had a sinking suspicion that Quinn wasn't in D.C. meaning her team had already divided up surveillance.

"Quinn where are you right now?"

"Eating pizza in my car in New York I followed Shira, Huck and I think she should be freaking out about now since we took the Huntzberger's cell phones and made them hire an interim CEO for the next few weeks. The Huntzberger men are both locked up tighter than the Pope at the moment and we cut both of the ladies out of vacation funds along with the private jet service. We haven't ruled out the girl Huntzberger since she's more out than in with this clan but she could just be another clue less society wife with a gambling problem."

"Ok who's following Honor?" Hayden asked feeling guilty for not trusting Honor, who she had met and would have bet anything that Honor would be innocent in all this 10 years ago.

"Honor well she's really boring and we all drew straws and I told Huck that it should really be someone with more experience.."

"Quinn who is following Honor??!" Hayden gritted her teeth as she asked the question for the second time.

"Jo, but she doesn't officially start until tomorrow she just pulling travel plans and learning Honors movements for now and Kate said she'd help her get started."

Hayden grimaced "Assign this to Will and take Jo off this she isn't ready for the field yet." Her unspoken words of how they had made Jo more of a food intern versus a junior associate were left unspoken. Jo had been brought on as an assistant to the senior associates in hopes she would find a place as a junior associate amongst one of the ten teams she employed in D.C.

"Have her finish her reports and assist Will in the tracking they can play the society couple in Hartford and hopefully get some information on Honor's communications with Shira's family."

"You got it boss anything else you need?"

"I reviewed the tapes of Odette meeting with Michale and Makar, I'm going to schedule a meeting with the CIA director for next week but for now I think this Michale thing goes deeper than just the Huntzberger Publishing Group and if I can deliver more than just those two criminals I may be able to get a pardon for Logan and Mitchum."

"They didn't commit a crime that we know of Hayden, why bother trying to get them a pardon when we can just.. oh you think this is going to end up in International courts."

"We clean up here no problem, the UN won't blink twice before taking this to trial so far there's three countries involved with all three looking to protect their citizens, if we preemptively get them pardons for assisting the UN for the capture and exposure of international criminals we may be able to avoid penalties and extradition to Russia for damages owed."

"Or you can have us take this to the French and cut them of in their homeland" Quinn replied knowing that if Hayden flew the team to France, Huck and her could most likely handle the problem in a few days top.

Hayden was silent for a while knowing that she could but she'd be risking the secret life she had built for herself in D.C. finally she said "If it means avoiding a year long trial we'll do it, but not a minute sooner first we lure Du Bois to the U.S."

"Already laid that trap, after we had the two Huntzberger's select an interim CEO for HPG and we turned off their cell phones. Inessa and Francois Du Bois immediately became desperate to get a hold of the Huntzberger's because of a care package we sent arrived at Inessa Du Bois parents Matatov and Lizba home who currently reside in Vancouver, Canada. Clippings of past news paper articles of the Kremlin and the cordinates of all of their children's primary safe houses. The Huntzberger's have already been seen by the Du Bois private investigator enter Marlow and Associates at 8pm, we thought the exhaustion from the 5 hour flight would make them look like we had declined them." Quinn explained to Hayden knowing she most likely hadn't finished reading the report on the Huntzberger's past the dubious paternity of elder Huntzberger.

"I'm aware of the package Quinn, I meant Odette once we have her stateside and some warrants from her previous stints in 2002 pop back into active status it will make it easier to keep her in holding which in turn lures Makar"

"Oh that is a good plan, I'll see what we can do to." Quinn replied thoughts already going a mile a minute and typing away on her computer.

"I'll send my report to the team and our action items oh and Quinn get back to D.C. for briefing." Hayden hang up before waiting for a reply knowing Quinn would be in the office first thing if she asked with intel from her night in New York.

She returned to the prenuptial agreements for both Huntzberger's, the first was cold detached and clearly made to keep Shira in line with society requirements. Her eyes widened in surprise, Shira was expected to ensure that the Huntzberger heir marry another formidable heir and produce an heir by 35. The clauses in the prenup were each more outrageous than the next and Hayden almost felt sorry for Shira. It was clear Shira had signed not really understanding what has being asked of her and what was being withheld from her should she not deliver. Hayden pulled credit card statement and account statements, she wasn't surprised to find that Shira only had access to sweep accounts with no withdrawal access. Shira was able to buy whatever she wanted her cards would always go through at the end of the day a master account would cover any purchases but she was not able to make actual cash withdrawals she had no money to her actual name.

Hayden went to pour herself another glass of wine while pondering Shira's situation she could only imagine how furious Shira must have been once she realized she could buy anything she wanted but had no really net worth. She also had her frozen credit after her previous debts were paid by the Huntzberger's all of her cards were under Mitchum she had been excluded from the trusts, Hayden had seen some pretty ruthless trust agreements but at no point in any wild scenario was Shira to ever become the trustee of the Huntzberger Family Trusts but there was a clause in a post nuptial agreement that was interesting, Shira had managed to get an even five million if Huntzberger Publishing Group showed signs of going bankrupt, she would be a "primary investor" to be paid immediately and a divorce was guaranteed with an additional two million per child produced from her marriage with Mitchum. As Hayden swirled the red wine in her glass she realized she now had a timeframe, the postnuptial agreement must have come up from outside influence it was a matter of finding out who influenced Shira first Michale or Makar. Hayden grabbed the bottle of wine and walked back into her office closing the door she had several leads now to follow before tomorrow's meeting.

San Francisco- Marlow and Associates

Mark wasn't a patient man, where Hayden thrived off of having ten carefully laid nets to capture and humiliate the opposition he was more up front, cut throat yes but upfront. So when he received an email from the D.C. office requesting they essentially babysit two blue blooded Yalies who didn't know how tie their own shoes he quickly lost all patience for the day.

"Marty get in here!" Mark yelled out to the floor of associates.

"Yes boss" Marty walked in with a coffee mug that was clearly not for him.

Mark narrowed his eyes at Marty's mug, would it kill them to bring him a cup of coffee from time to time. "It seems Hayden wants us to babysit some Yalies while she cleans up some crisis of theirs. You went to Yale tell me are these two just legacies that don't know their faces from their asses or did they actually have two brain cells to rub together to merit the diploma?" Mark pinched his nose as he handed pictures of the Huntzberger's over to Marty, there were few things hated more than Ivy League Rich Kids. He ran a successful firm under Hayden and Associates International Consultants he didn't have time for the hand holding and coddling that came from socialite gatherings and galas.

Marty's eyes widened as he saw the Huntzberger men in the picture "Hayden's referring these guys to us?"Marty knew Hayden the longest out of all the associates he had met Rory in Yale before she changed her name and became the woman they all knew now.

"No pay attention! We're babysitting them it's a rouse Jesus! Here I thought you were ok despite going to Yale Marty." Mark said snatching the photos out of Marty's hands and walking out to the floor to hand the photos off to an assistant to give the driver who was scheduled to pick up the Huntzberger men.

Mark walked back to his office with a cup of coffee and closed the door, Marty was now sitting in front of his desk.

"Marty I know your smarter than your degree and I also know you know more than you're letting on. Who are these guys to Hayden? Maybe that will explain why is Hayden helping them." Mark said his cold gray eyes staring straight into Marty's brown eyes.

Marty fidgeted in his seat, he remembered the day when he came to Hayden and Associates Rory was just starting up and had left her previous life behind she had helped him find his bearings after bouncing around various tech companies he made her a promise to keep her past life private between Huck and himself they were both able to wipe all photos of Lorelei Leigh Gilmore from Yale and Chilton records. An additional student profile was created Hayden More, she attended senior year at Chilton, graduated from Yale with small accomplishments here and there with a major in business and Minor in journalism, her Lorelei Leigh Gilmore's birth certificate no longer existed, he wasn't supposed to know but Rory had the last one stashed in a Swiss safety deposit box along with all her original IDs and passports. Hayden More was born on October 8th, 1984 under the parents it simply said mother Hayden and father Gil de More under child name it simply read Hayden G More all her IDs read Hayden More. Marty also remembered when Mark came to work for Hayden and Associates, Huck and Mark had met in a tour overseas neither shared much but Huck had needed specialized help and Rory had vetted Mark herself but by that point Rory was fully Hayden More and Mark never met Rory Gilmore.

Marty sighed he figured he'd give Mark veiled truths and call Rory later.

"Well you know that Hayden and I met at Yale, she turned her life on the Yalie life as you so call it, this guy is bad news for her if she's helping him it's as a favor for a friend not for him. Chances are that she's not directly involved and doesn't want him to know it's her firm. Our best bets are to just let Hayden call the shots and keep me out of it he'll remember me from Yale."

Mark immediately knew that Marty was lying to him, he had received a veiled truth email from Hayden prior to calling Marty in and she had pretty much said the same thing Marty had just told him. So either they planned their stories or they both knew what truths could be given and what parts to skim over without revealing anything of importance. "Hayden sent me an email with the same thing an hour ago Marty"

Marty knew he couldn't say more and that this was Mark calling both Hayden and him out. "She's your business partner it's her story to tell." Marty said getting up to walk out knowing it was a low blow to throw their relationship or lack of in Mark's face.

Mark's face was devoid of any emotion, while he wanted to detach himself from Hayden emotionally he just couldn't help want to know everything about her and she had more walls up than he could count. He flipped to his calendar the Huntzberger's were set to come in at 8pm he had time to run out and get some dinner ordered in before they arrived. He was going to get to know Hayden from a different perspective he'd have to be careful not to update the files until after midnight to ensure Hayden was asleep.

Hayden Private Jet- Airstrip San Francisco

Logan had flown into San Francisco several times back when he lived in Palo Alto after graduating from Yale. However he didn't recognize the airport confusion must have been evident on his face because Jo the assistant who flew in with them chuckled. Mitchum turned to them with a frown on his face this whole situation had humbled or scared him in a way Logan didn't think was possible.

Logan was reaching for his sunglasses and starting to pull up his coat collar in anticipation of the paparazzi frenzy that was to come when Jo spoke to them for the first time the entire flight.

"This is a military airport, there are no civilians here to recognize you and certainly no papparzi. In a few moments an Air Marshal will search you afterwards a TSA agent will board review your passports gentlemen, we have a car on waiting for us on the tarmac. Don't worry about your bags they will be searched on site and delivered by one of our couriers to one of our secure houses where you will be staying for the duration of your stay in San Francisco. We have a 8pm appointment with Marlow and Associates that we need you both to look derailed and exhausted for which I think you both look. Don't worry from what I hear Mark is waiting for you both with dinner." Jo ended with a smile as the Air Marshal entered jet and proceeded to check them for contraband. The Air Marshal took their bags and handed them to the TSA agents that had boarded behind him.

Logan watched as Jo handed not only her passport but their passports as well to the TSA agents, he narrowed his eyes as he came to realized that she had somehow taken them. Logan wished he could grill Finn on who these people were that had access to more resources and backdoor entrances and put their planning for LBD look cheap and tacky.

Logan followed Jo and his father out to the tarmac where he saw a blacked out Chevy Tahoe and a driver holding the backseat door open for them. Jo had maneuvered around the driver and had quickly let herself in to front seat Logan slid in first with Mitchum sliding in behind him. Logan realized the tinted windows also had a reflective mirror shine that made it hard for paparazzi to take pictures through.

From the front seat Jo called back to them "We have a lot to review but I'll be with you the rest of the day and Kate will be taking over for the rest of the week." After a pause and some deliberation she added "oh and don't let Mark get to you, he's an ass but he's really good at what he does."

The driver slowly pulled up to a sky rise easily fifteen floors in the middle of San Francisco. As the driver walked out to open the door for the Huntzberger's, Jo stage whispered to them while grabbing her purse not looking at them "walk quickly there's a PI here." She opened her door and let herself out as the driver opened their door. She linked arms with Mitchum and Logan who was barely out of the car before pulling them up the steps. She whispered to them "look down and up, look down and up."

She unlinked arms from them she pulled out a Marlow and Associates badge with her picture from her purse while opening the door for them, she proceeded to walk them to a gold elevator door where she scanned her badge she ushered them into the elevator before scanning her badge again. They went up 9 floors before the elevator came to a halt.

Logan was sure they said Marlow and Associates was a rival firm, but the way Jo navigated through the office told him differently. The office was set up differently than Hayden and Associates, the wide open floor plan had financial firm feel to it, multiple computer screens were at several of the desks that were clustered in odd schemes of three and four. She walked them down the aisle that separated the office and gave a slight nod to one of the few of the stragglers that were still working in the corner. They were quickly in front of a conference room with clear glass windows, the room was dark but she walked straight in and turned on the lights. She turned around and waved at the conference room that had an assortment of salads and various grilled veggies and meats, along with coffee and some pastries.

"Help yourselves, I'm sure your hungry after the flight." Both Logan and Mitchum had refused dinner when it was offered on the plane both of them having lost the appetite at having realized how much was at stake after being grilled about Shira Huntzberger.

They both settled in and picked at some of the food, Jo had just sat down and was eating a salad when a guy in his late 20s maybe early 30s walked in. He was wearing navy blue slacks and a gray dress shirt no tie, top button unbuttoned with Tiffany cuff links. His black Louis Vuitton belt customer buckle and black shoes were only identifiable to Logan because he remembered purchasing some while in France after the breakup with Rory, Odette had been trying to cheer him up. What stood out to Logan was the beard, it was trimmed and accented his strong jaw line his dark brows and tossled dark brown hair seemed out of place but accented by his gray eyes. Logan knew this was a man that probably had women falling over him and would have the attitude to accompany it, having been a womanizer himself at one point he knew a playboy when he saw one. The man took one look at them and smiled.

"Welcome to Marlow and Associates, please don't get up." the man said as Logan and Mitchum had both started to rise. "I'm Marcus or Mark if you will. I promised Quinn I'd wrap up the questioning that her and Huck started before you left D.C. I have a call to make but Jo here will give you a run down of what's to come the next few days." Mark said walking over to Jo and placing a hand on her shoulder. If Jo was uncomfortable she didn't outwardly show it, but Logan knew from past dealings with Mitchum that it was an order not a request he had just given Jo. He smiled at them again and walked out.

Jo pushed her plate to the side and got up to walk to the end of the conference room, there was a whiteboard on the wall that she quickly found a marker for. She wrote time frames

6am- Last 24hr review

7am- Movement Logs

8am- TL Reviews Plan submitted

9am- Team meets for assignments

"Hayden and Associates owns Marlow and Associates, Mark is the managing partner for Marlow and Associates but my boss is also Mark's boss." Jo said directly to Logan, she had caught him analyzing Mark's interaction with her and she was silently instructing him to not react to Mark.

"Ok. The time frames on this board are in D.C. time in a few hours while you are asleep our team will reconvene and review the course of actions submitted by all associates, the notes from every associate to touch your file or that you encounter will be reviewed uploaded in our secure server to be encrypted to only be opened by a team lead, in this case Quinn, Huck or our Boss. While we have been traveling Huck and Quinn have already set three course of actions in motion that will slowly cause corporate espionage, foreign corruption and its embezzlement to reveal itself in a way that allows us to control its impact to your financial line and legal implications. They will also have five more submitted and ready to spring into action by the time they finish the review at 8am. What are your next steps? You will meet with Kate here every day for the next week, the meetings will be from 4-7pm, you need to understand that you will be followed from here to the house we will control what gets out and when. You need to just make sure you let us do the handling your input is not appreciated, if anyone approaches you, you are to ignore them. If you are approached by this man" Jo said putting up a picture of a man neither Logan or Mitchum had ever seen "you call Mark directly his number is already programmed in the phone you received earlier. You are going to be spending a lot of time together get used to it. Your time with Kate will not be idle time spent, she will be prepping you for interviews, conferences, and potential dinners with key influencers on how this all goes down. Do not squander your time with her do I make myself clear?"

Logan and Mitchum both nodded, both having felt like ten year old kids through out the whole day.

"Good, Mark will probably be back any second." Jo said to the men she looked like she wanted to add to that statement but thought better of it, and settled back in her seat as Mark walked back in.

"Gentlemen thank you for your patience, I just got off the phone with Kate, I have your press releases for tomorrow. Nothing to be nervous about all of the media has been hand picked and will be paid generously for their cooperation on our timelines." Mark paused to hand them both leather portfolios. "Now tell me Logan you went to Yale how is it that you ended up marrying Odette Du Bois from France?"

Logan looked at his father and was about to answer when Mark interrupted him. "Don't look at your father, tell me why YOU said I Do." Mark didn't let Logan even start his next sentence before he interjected again. "Jo why don't you have our driver take Mr. Huntzberger back to the house this way he can get settled and has time to read the press release a bit before we meet again and Junior and I can finish up these questions for Quinn." Mark waved at the folio in front of him with a smirk.

"Mitchum if you could please follow me." Jo requested while standing up to walk over to Mitchum who looked and Logan and Mark with and shook his head before getting up to leave.

"Ah now you can agree that's better now, Logan, you can be honest with me tell me why did you marry Odette Du Bois?"

Logan grit his teeth before answering "It was part of a business agreement"

"Now that's not a very honest answer mate, that's why you father wanted you to but why did you choose to go along with it?" Mark said staring at Logan before Logan looked away.

It took two minutes before Logan started to answer the question. "The woman I loved didn't want to marry me so I didn't see a reason not to marrying Odette."

"Aah so now we're getting some where see how much easier this is if you're honest with me?" Mark nodded while he said this getting a small nod back from Logan.

"Ok so if you decided to marry Odette because your ex, you know what let's not call her your ex that seems rather undignified amongst friends, let's see her name was.. " Mark trailed off to search the file that was sent over, Mark knew the name but wanted to get Logan to say the name "hmm Gilmore something let's see Leigh Gilmore."

"Rory Gilmore." Logan spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"No that can't be right... I know I read something else aha! Yes Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. No Rory in this file at all." Mark said in a cheery voice.

"Rory was short for Lorelei." Was the only response Mark got out of him.

"Okay then Rory it is, when did you meet Rory?"

"I dunno sometime while we were at Yale." Logan said not wanting to cooperative with Mark who was starting to be the biggest jerk he had ever met.

"Ok so you graduated Yale in 2005 Yes?" Logan nodded Mark continued his questioning "So then what Logan? you ditched Rory, to start your own business in Palo Alto and never saw her again met Odette and got married am I right so far?" Mark said having read the notes enough times to know he proposed and she didn't say yes. He wanted Logan upset and frustrated, angry people slipped up faster than happier people.

"I didn't break up with Rory! I proposed and she said no!" Logan practically yelled at Mark.

"Whoa there bud, just want to make sure we have the timelines from when we have the Du Bois interfering in your life. This Rory chick sounds irrelevant but we still have to see how she played into the Du Bois scheme. So when did Rory decline your proposal?" Mark asked making a show of drawing a time line of what he and Logan had reviewed so far and not looking at Logan he had dropped a hint that Rory may have helped the Du Bois in their plan to manipulate the Huntzberger's and if Mark was right junior was ready to blow a casket.

"In 2007." Was all Mark got from Logan. Mark looked up after adding 2007 to the makeshift timeline.

Logan was staring right at him waiting for him to look up before he practically growled "Rory would have never helped the Du Bois. Finish your questioning but leave her out of it."

"Why did you propose?"Mark asked quietly he saw Logan get up and he quickly jumped up explained "listen I won't ask anything else about Rory but apparently Quinn needs to know why you proposed. More like confirm we have a good suspicion as to why but we need the real reason."

Logan walked away and stared out to the city. Mark knew that look, he walked over to the cabinet behind them. He pulled out a Macallan 40, poured two glasses and handed one to Logan. Mark saw the look of surprise on Logan's face before he took a sip of the scotch. The same look returned to Logan's face Mark could see it as clear as day, it was the same look he had after he thought about the last day he loved and lost Hayden.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer/Authors Note: 5 years post A Year in the Life, none of which is owned by me. Rory/Hayden is 32

Logan is 35ish

Ian just turned 5

Mark knew he needed to finish up his questioning before Jo came back and didn't want Logan to clam up before he was able to find out how he could possibly know Hayden.

"Logan, you purchased a start up social media company that ended up being a dud and then invested in another right after and in the middle of this you proposed why?" Mark said carefully avoiding any direct reference to Rory.

"The operating agreement was for myself alone the other partners wanted to be sure that if I married someone they wouldn't be entitled to the business in case of a divorce they suggested that I have Rory either sign a prenup before the move to California but I just couldn't insult her like that not after how my family had treated her like a status climbing gold digger. So I proposed thinking she would say yes and then I could explain the need to elope before our move to Palo Alto I never thought she would say no." Logan said swirling the glass of scotch that Mark had handed him.

"So after the whole proposal incident your father introduced you to Odette?" Mark asked not seeing where Hayden could have possibly fit in Logan's life for her to avoid him the way she was.

"No I wasn't working for my father for about two years after that working strictly in Palo Alto I didn't do much socializing I just worked and slept. " Logan said remembering how he couldn't bring himself to sleep with anyone else during that time he would stay up following the campaign trail that he knew Ace was on at first and then after a year of work and tracking her he just couldn't bring himself to go back to his womanizer ways.

"Ok so fill in the gaps for me here you stayed celibate until you met Odette in..."

"Well no I wasn't exactly celibate" Logan interjected not wanting to admit that he had Rory and lost her for another time.

"Listen man, you have to get up in 8 hours prep for a press release and I have to send these notes to Quinn, who coincidentally will not hesitate to fly out here and castrate the both of us for delaying this operation. So how about you tick off names for me and I'll jot them down?" Mark said with more compassion in his voice than he had originally meant to.

Logan rubbed his eyes and started to explain "I don't date, I never did before Rory and didn't date after her, I slept with a slew of women once I was back in New York and during my travels to London. I don't remember half of their names." It pained Logan to voice his past transgressions because it only proved that he wasn't good enough for her, she was right to have walked away from him after he did everything to get her to ask him to stay with her to commit to him back at the inn six years ago.

"Any that you scorned or saw more than once?" Mark asked in an icy tone, if Logan met and tossed Hayden aside like yesterday's news he may just do everything in his power to have Hayden quit this case and let him rot in prison.

"Just Rory, not the scorn part just the occasional meet here and there. We had a 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' agreement after we met at a convention in Europe." Logan couldn't believe he was divulging all this information to a complete stranger.

Mark was puzzled how did this guy meet Hayden, and why was she hiding from him.

"Does Odette know you are still in contact with Ms. Gilmore?" Mark asked not really knowing how else to word the last question.

Logan grimaced before answering "I haven't seen or talked to her in about six years we said our final goodbyes about three months before I married Odette, I don't know if she knows about Rory I didn't really care at the time."

"Well from what you've told me I think it's safe to say she isn't connected to all of this mess but just incase do you have a picture of her our team was unable to pull a recent one of her." Mark lied smoothly they hadn't been able to find one at all.

Logan shook his head "I did away with anything that reminded me of her including pictures. But I doubt she's changed deep blue eyes and dark brown hair small freckles porcelain skin about 5'5 and a love for junk food and coffee."

Mark let out a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, Hayden was a blonde and had green blue eyes and a bit of a health freak only drank coffee on rare occasions.

"Ok if you find a photo of hers just send it to Kate we'll add it to the file just in case. Let me make sure a car's ready for you why don't you read that press release and collect your thoughts while I do so." Mark said ending their conversation and leaving the room.

Logan was left in the conference room to ponder over Ace, he hadn't talked about her in so long and taking another sip of the scotch he found himself wondering where she was and if he knew the love he still held for her even after all these years.

Mark exited the room knowing that the first thing on his agenda after this Huntzberger situation was handled he was going to ask Hayden about Rory Gilmore he read the notes and in the preflight meeting she had said she knew the Huntzberger family and the ex-girlfriend and she was alive. They must have been friends in Yale Hayden didn't take sides when it came to business so he knew there was something else that happened between them for her to be so hands off, yet tracking everything that was being done. He handed the folio to Jo and told her that Huntzberger Junior was waiting in the conference room to be taken to back to the safe house.

Jo took the folio and escorted Logan to the garage to meet the driver. Logan couldn't help to notice she wasn't getting in the car and commented on it.

"Your driver knows where to go and your bags are there, I will warn you while you aren't expected to stay in I'd strongly recommend it, the TVs have been modified to block all news channels and any type of media inserts. There's a stocked library as well as pantry and bar. The less you know about what's going on allows us to control it we're not emotionally invested you and your father are, any misstep and this all falls apart. So my advice enjoy being unplugged and relax while my associates do what they do best." Jo said while closing the door to the car after he had taken a seat in the back seat of another Chevy Tahoe a white one this time with the same tinted windows.

Logan watched her walk away wondering how the little control he had his entire life had made this look like freedom in comparison.

Hayden Associates Washington D.C.

Hayden had woke up early that morning to get Ian ready for school, Tuesday's were early start at Sidwell Friends, she liked getting him up and helping him get settled in at school before driving in early to the office. She had packed him his favorite snacks and met with two teachers that ran the classroom Ms. Linda and Mrs. Sophie the school only integrated two subjects at a time Literacy and Arithmetics their creative approach to learning worked she just wished they didn't have such a nose in the air approach to subjects. She had given Ian a kiss goodbye and couldn't help but be smug that she was the only mom in the room, most kids had been dropped off and brought in by assistants and others walked in by nanny's or au pairs. She knew the parents of Ian's classmates were most likely lawyers and executives but she prided herself in being involved in her sons life especially when she was able to slip in before work.

She was walking out to her car when her phone rang she didn't recognize the number "More and Hayden Industries, this is Hayden." She said looking around before getting into her car.

"Well hello there Hayden, Odette Huntzberger I think it's time you and I properly meet."

Hayden stared at her steering wheel in shock, how had Odette gotten her number.

"You aren't the only one with connections dear, no need to be surprised mon cheri." Odette said in a French accent that oozed with contempt.

"I'm well aware of your connections my shock comes from your belief that I would be willing to meet with you." Hayden said before pulling her laptop out and plugging her phone in, she wasn't Huck or Marty but she had learned tricks of the trade along the way she was doing her damdest to pull the location of the call she just needed to keep Odette on the phone.

"I think you know why, your company has been sniffing around my personal affairs and while your actions may just be attempts to flatter me. I think it's better you turn over any information you may have before things become very difficult for you and your son."

The cold bucket of water that Hayden had originally felt wash over her at the beginning of the call quickly dissipated into one of pure unhinged rage at the mention of Ian.

"Odette, now I know you're delusional you may not be aware of what I do for a living but clearly you have me mistaken with someone else I don't have a son or daughter for that matter, my firm was asked to consult you've heard of Consulting right? Yes, well after doing preliminary research we declined the job." Hayden said in the iciest tone she could muster. In five years she had never had anyone discover Ian and she'd be damned if she gave up his existence without a fight.

"Oh I'm aware you declined the job that doesn't excuse your previous invasion of privacy into my personal affairs I take any threat to my family extremely personally." Odette replied Hayden could care less to what she had said all she could concentrate on was finding where Odette was calling her from.

"My Associates had permission to view all files you are concerned with if you need copies feel free to request the originals from Mr. Huntzberger now if you excuse me I have to step into a meeting." Hayden said hanging up on Odette she had managed to trace the call to Hartford.

Hayden took a deep breath before calling Magdalena.

"Magdalena remember when we went over emergency clauses? I need you to take Ian to Spain for two weeks."

"Of course Ms. Hayden should I make the arraignments and send you the itinerary?"

"No." Hayden choked out. "Leave the country do not tell anyone where you are going book the flights using the black American Express card in his passport in the safe at home. There's a number taped to the back of it call that number when you've landed. I'll pick him up myself." Hayden could barely keep the tears back. "Leave today and be as quick as possible"

"I'll take care of him Hayden we'll see you in two weeks" Magdalena said with more conviction than Hayden felt at the moment.

Hayden wiped one of the stray tears off her check and called Huck.

"Huck" was the only response to her call.

"Odette Huntzberger is in Hartford and she just called my cell phone Huck. I want you to bring her in, I want her out of the streets and in your custody Can you handle this Huck?" Hayden spoke slowly and clearly wanting to make sure he understood that she was out for blood.

"Hayden we need her to lure Makar.." Huck began to say before Hayden interrupted him.

"She threatened my-my family. Huntzberger's do not take precedence do I make myself clear!!" Hayden yelled then hung up before hearing a response. She took a deep breath in her efforts to calm down.

She started her car and sped towards the office, and called Mark on his personal cell but all she got was his voicemail.

"Mark I need you to help Huck call him and help him handle my problem. I'm flying into San Francisco tonight it's time for the Huntzberger's to meet the owner of Hayden and Associates.

She turned into the garage of the office building before grabbing her laptop and her phone that was still connected to the tracing server. She shoved everything into her briefcase and practically slapped the elevator keypad to read her fingerprints. She never realized how slow things moved around her when her world was falling apart. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a calm office her associates working on two other cases without batting an eyelash to her own crisis.

Huck and Quinn met her in the hallway leading to their main conference she turned right and headed for their smaller conference room where they did their preflight meetings she knew Huck and Quinn were following her she sank into a chair and shoved her briefcase in their direction.

"The coordinates are pulled up. Huck I need.." she didn't even finish her sentence Huck had taken her laptop and grabbed her phone and slid a new one over to her.

Before exiting she heard the distinct sound of her phone being crushed underfoot.

Quinn sat down in front of her and started to speak. "Hayden what happened?"

Hayden proceeded to explain the call omitting the part about Ian she substituted Ian for her mother.

Quinn's resolve was tested but she knew why they kept their clients unaware of the proceedings because they made emotional decision "You need to get your mom and fly to London, we have the houses set up for this."

Hayden put her hand to stop her "No, I've addressed the security breach now I need the plan ready in 3 hours flight to San Francisco."

"Hayden you aren't thinking clearly." Kate said walking in, she had gotten the short version from Huck "I'm heading out to San Francisco today I'll keep you posted we'll handle this."

"I'm thinking plenty clearly, I need Mark and Huck to find Odette bring her in, then you and Quinn find Michale with both of them in our custody make contact with Francois he'll alert Makar. This is going to be resolved quick and dirty let Mark make the big decisions. I'm going to handle the PR portion of all of this because if I'm here when Huck brings Odette in I may just rip her from limb to limb with my bare hands."

Hayden knew that despite her orders neither of them had moved she pulled out her notes and pulled Kate's laptop towards her to log in to review what progress was done overnight. She figured if she ignored them they'd do as she said. As Hayden quickly skimmed through the notes and she was a bit surprised to find Mark had decided to interrogate Logan. That cemented her decision Mark never gave up a trail and she knew it was only a matter of time before he made the connection between Logan and herself.

She signed closing the laptop and closed her eyes, now able to think clearly and made plans to get ahead of the new situation.

"Ok Kate you'll handle the Huntzberger case for a two more days I'll be stepping in on Thursday at the latest." Hayden said not looking up knowing Kate and Quinn would be grinning ear to ear.

"Quinn I still want you to bring in Michale have him keep Odette company and don't leave Huck alone with them." Hayden knew she had preemptively given Huck free reign on this one and he tended to get carried away when it came to her safety.

"Oh and I'll be unavailable for the next 24hrs, brief Mark and let him take point until I get back."

"Yes M'am" they both gave her mock salutes and left the conference room. Hayden walked up the stairs to her main office and opened the drawer that held her old cell phone, she scrolled through the contacts and landed on the last person she thought she'd turn to in a crisis. The phone rang several times before she heard a hello from the other end.

"Hi Dad it's me Rory. Hey can you see me today at the office? I have a legal thing I want to run by you. 3pm works for me. Yeah thanks. See you soon."

Hayden had prided herself on having walked away from it all the trust funds, the society gatherings, the murmuring behind closed doors of the latest scandal in the warped world of the Hartford elite. She saw her father for New Years brunch ever year since she left Stars Hollow, called him once or twice a year to check on Gigi and fulfill his need to be a dad. After her father had inherited the Hayden estate her grandmother Francine had dropped hints during her time off from the presidential campaign trails of her settling down and taking part of the family law firm which in turn had spurred her grandfather Richard to also push to include her the insurance practice. She had never mentioned it to her mom because she finally understood what her mother had known at sixteen. No one would ever be good enough unless they followed the Hartford way if life and she was not going to let them plan out the rest of her life with meaningless fundraisers and debutant balls. She wanted to earn her stripes and living with nothing to fall back on if she failed. What she had never anticipated when she arrived to D.C pregnant and afraid was that she would have triumphed in ways she never thought possible despite the circumstances and without a kickstarter fund from a trust fund or a good word put in by her grandparents or because of her last names.

So there she stood in the law offices of Hayden and Hayden Associates the former Rory Gilmore with her mid length blonde hair that she hadn't had time or energy to dye like she normally would have done for her visits home with her mom and her gradient green contacts because she figured why not go all the way to revealing who she was now, and her way too expensive of a handbag a Celine that was doubling as a laptop carrier and her flown in Givenchy dress and Burberry cardigan. Wondering why all the lawyers offices had a central lobby in which a variety of clients would sit in awkward silence. She knew she was getting impatient she had checked her watch three times she was worried about running into Colin knowing that McRae and Associates still had a lease agreement in Boston until November when the corporate announcement of DuGray and McRae would be revealed at the State Bar Associations Annual meeting in New York. She checked her watch again and instinctively knew today was the day she'd run into old faces.

She heard footsteps before a guy no older than 25 called "Rory Gilmore." Despite having looked at him when he had walked over having schooled herself to not respond to her old name she looked away before he said the name again this time louder gathering the attention of three men walking in from letting in the Boston chill. She heard the arguing voices before she saw them turn around the pillar.

She jumped up and smiled in apology to the paralegal grabbing his arm and in a sweet society voice said to him "sorry, you'll have to forgive about that I was day dreaming. There's some gentlemen approaching I'd rather not converse with how about you and I take the stairs." Hayden said looping her arm through the paralegals in her efforts to walk away from in futile hopes they would look around for a brunette.

"Rory Love!" An Australian voice called out before she felt herself being spun around and hugged by none other than Finn. She stiffened as she felt him lean in close and say "the contract said nothing about saying hi to Rory Gilmore, Love." She chuckled and had to agree with him.

"Yeah yeah get off of me." She said swatting his arm.

"How many times do you hear that a week Finn?" Colin said laughing as he came up to them closely followed by Tristen DuGray. Colin pushed Finn off to the side to pull Hayden in for a hug. "It's good to see you."

Hayden smiled and turned to the paralegal that clearly looked uncomfortable with the situation. "Please inform my father since he ran late, I'll be about 5 minutes late as well. I'm just catching up with some old friends who I am sure know the way to his office. Right boys?" She said turning to the three of them for confirmation. They all nodded and laughed as they saw the paralegal simply spin on his heel and briskly walk towards the elevator.

"So Mary you're a blonde now tell me how do you explain the drapes not matching the carpet?" Tristen said wagging his eyebrows to her Finn and Colin looked at him in a mix of awe and mortification.

They clearly expected her to blush but without missing a beat, Hayden replied.

"No carpet no explanation required. Now if you guys don't mind I do need to meet with my father it's rather urgent. So please lead the way."

Finn looked down not wanting to look at her after that comment Colin looked away and Tristen simply laughed before extending his arm out before saying "You know Mary I like the new do it makes you more daring."

Finn had been the one that answered for her "Unfortunately it's not new, she's been a blonde for a good three years now. Colin convince mother to dye it back or red it's not right that she's a blonde!"

They all laughed at Finns pouting and successfully ended the previous awkward start of their encounter.

They made small talk as they walked to her fathers office and they made her promise to meet them for a drink after Finn wasn't taking no for an answer. Her previous nerves came back as she entered the law office and was promptly escorted to a large office in the back that read Christopher Hayden. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come.

"Kiddo!"

"Hi dad!" She said while her dad engulfed her in a hug.

"Come sit do you want coffee or water? What am I saying you always want coffee let me have my assistant bring you a cup."

Hayden smiled before lying to her dad "I just had a cup of coffee, waters fine."

Chris nodded before handing her a bottle of water and sitting down. "So what's going on kid you sounded pretty serious when we spoke earlier?"

Hayden nodded before getting up to close the door. She pulled out her portfolio that had all the legal paperwork her lawyer drafted before she got on the plane.

"I need your help executing my estate, well more like the estate of a Lorelei Leigh Gilmore." Hayden said nervously.

Chris brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand help me out here kid, are you sick, this is a joke right?" He said standing up starting to pace.

"Dad sit down I'm not sick and before you ask I'm not crazy I just.." Hayden struggled to find the right words.

"Okay I'm going to start from the beginning but no interrupting and no jumping up to murder anyone or me for that matter and no judging I know this is a lot and I just need your help and if Paris had gotten her stupid law degree I'd be in her office right now instead of yours because you have enough going on what with the hostile take over of McRae and Associates and grandma Francine's health and Gigi being kicked out of her second boarding school." Hayden suddenly stopped after realizing she was rambling and hadn't rambled nervously in over four years.

"Breathe kiddo I won't judge I won't murder anyone."

"And you won't say no?" Hayden said with a small smile?

"Well within reason." Chris said grabbing the paperwork she had brought in.

Hayden gave her dad a tight smile before pulling a picture out of her purse she looking at Ian made it easier to tell him the story.

"Ok so hear it goes I have a five year old son his name is Lucian Logan More." She held her hand up knowing her dad would want to interject. "Logan's the father he doesn't know I couldn't find away to tell him or anyone." She took a deep breath in "I'm sure your wondering but mom doesn't even know, I didn't want my story to be my baby's story pressures of a society that judges him because of his parents. I was scared that if I told mom she would tell grandma and grandpa, who would then tell their friends and before you knew it the Huntzberger's would know and Logan would know and he would either want to take my baby my child away from me or want nothing to do with him." She pauses knowing she had carried on for a bit before starting again. " it's just Something I didn't want Ian to go through so I made the decision to run and hide him from the world because if I know one thing about the Huntzberger's is that they will stop at nothing to get their way and if they wanted to an ugly custody battle would ensue and I knew I would lose." She took a sip of water grabbing her personal documentation passports, ids and new birth certificate. "So I changed my name and moved to D.C. I stayed away for the last 4 months of my pregnancy I had the smallest bump and sweaters and lose t-shirts while I was visiting you and mom made it easy to hide." She said answering his unspoken questions "I was practically broke the first year which made it easy to avoid coming back and visiting which allowed me to bond and course correct my life. I now have an amazing firm and career that I love that gives me the financial freedom to support Ian with no stress. " she said this with a frown on her face before continuing "but it also landed me a client this week I would have rather not have taken, Ian's dad." She omitted mentioning more about the work aspects of her dilemma and continued to focus on why she was there.

"Which forced me to realize that I not only have the financial means to go tête-à-tête with the Huntzberger's and win but I can also make the court nightmare disappear through adoption. I need you as the beneficiary of my estate to give up legal rights and guardianship to Lucian Logan Gilmore-Huntzberger. Which is that form right there, and your authorization for the District of Columbia take him as a ward and place him for closed adoption after all other living relatives fail to come forward after ninety days. Which allows me to legally adopt Ian as Hayden More and Chang this name to Lucian Logan More which is that paperwork there which I've already signed and gotten notarized ready to file with the proper offices."

"Rory you can't just come in here and ask me sign these papers stating you're dead and I want nothing to do with your son! Not to mention that they're back dated for 2012!" Chris said looking bewildered and frustrated.

"Actually I can you see because I already have a death certificate drawn up for Rory Gilmore, there's a headstone and grave with Lorelei Leigh Gilmore on it in a nice area next to the family cemetery in Hartford, newspaper articles and announcements have been modified to include an obituary. As far as the ethical part of the equation I have asked you for very few things in my life, as a father I think you did a hell of a job not having to help me baring the Yale thing when I was 21. You owe me this much Christopher Hayden. You may not understand it but to be a parents means doing anything to protect my son and that's what I am doing by keep him away from his twisted family and the scandal that is to ensue them. Sign the papers. Hayden said pushing the papers towards Chris who gave her a cold look before signing and said "I think you should leave now Hayden, I don't know who you've become but I want nothing to do with it."

"Don't worry dad, this wasn't a walk in the park for me either. At least one of us is getting paid to be here, a wire for one million has already been sent to your account as a thank you for your discretion in this matter. Goodbye father." Hayden said having already gathered the documentation and well on her way out the door before she stopped and turned around and placed the photo she had out earlier of Ian. When he made no movement she slid it over in front of him. Chris didn't speak but he slowly pulled the picture towards him in a way that told her he would eventually forgive her for what she had made him do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the delay! The holidays have really over taken my free time and this chapter just would not morph itself into the story line. Next few chapters are already in the works and should be posted soon.

San Francisco- Marlow and Associates

Mark sat in his office looking out at the floor of associates who were fluttering in and those who were wrapping up all night assignments. He had arrived to the office early, earlier than he ever had it was barely seven in the morning but it had been fruitless to venture the office so early, Mark had been so sure Hayden would have sent him an email after reviewing his notes. But instead all he had gotten was an email late last night from Jo the newbie at Hayden and Associates she clearly wasn't too found of him, he could tell by her over use of proper pronouns in the email and vague descriptions of today's schedule. She had stayed in a room at the St. Regis to be there to oversee the conference room they would be using to do the press release along with the exclusive interviews. She was also there to ensure damage control was done once the paparazzi caught wind of the event she was there as a Marlow and Associates spokesperson. She had even made the effort to remind him of Hayden's request to her directly to manage the event and that there was no need for his involvement.

Mark was a bit disappointed, his off and on again relationship with Hayden ended and it shouldn't bother him except that he knew he had royally screwed up he just didn't really know why or how. He just wanted for them to make it work, but he needed her to speak to him for that to happen. Mark reached for his red oversized tennis ball that he had the bad habit of using to throw at various objects around his office in anger as a stress reliever when his phone rang. "Mark here."

Huck's voice filtered through the line. "Mark it's Huck, I need you to come in and help me handle this Odette situation. Leave Marty in charge there."

"Ha! Good one. I think I'll sit this one out, you kiddies on the East can handle a French socialite." Mark leaned back in his chair as he replied to Huck throwing the ball at the wall in the process.

"Odette called Hayden on her personal line and threatened her. The jets waiting for you this wasn't a request." Huck's voice sounded more like a growl this time coming through the phone.

Mark lost sight of the ball he had thrown in the air and sat up straight in his chair his first thought was to grab his sports coat and fly out. The dial tone he heard coming from the other line caused him to slam the phone down and rethink his nest moves. He pulled open the top drawer to his desk and grabbed his keys, his wallet and picked up his cell to call Hayden when he saw a missed call and a voicemail from Hayden he hesitated before raising the phone up to hear the message.

"Mark you're on assist duty these next few days, call Huck before flying out to New York. I'm flying into San Francisco tonight it's time for the Huntzberger's to meet the owner of Hayden and Associates." Mark stared at the phone in disbelief she really thought he would just take orders and just swap coasts. He knew the only reason she was involved was because somehow she had been involved with that idiot Huntzberger and it made him want to drive over to the penthouse and make Logan Huntzberger regret ever laying eyes on Hayden More.

He took a deep breathe and pinched his eyes, knowing at the end of the day he would do whatever Hayden asked of him and right now she was asking him to protect what was hers.

He picked up his cellphone in defeat and made a call to his long time friends

"Marty, it's Mark. You're in charge here Hayden's orders. This is too big for an assistant to handle you need to point with the tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over at the St. Regis immediately. Hayden's coming in herself to handle this in the next few days, but first I need to fly into Connecticut seems the French heiress is showing her hand a bit early."

He heard a noncommittal sound coming from the other line. Mark didn't have time to deal with a sleep deprived Marty, "Hayden's family has been compromised , get up and get to the hotel! I'm on my way to handle this and if I find out those two idiots in suits screw this all up while I'm gone, I'm personally holding you responsible for all of it! Got that?!"

Mark barked into the phone and was halfway out the door when one of the assistants walked up to him holding out a small leather duffel bag. "The jet is waiting for you and the Hayden Suite at the Waldorf has already been prepped for your arrival."

Mark took the bag without so much as a grunt to the assistant. He normally wasn't so cold with the assistants but he couldn't help but wonder who in Hayden's life was threatened that warranted this kind of reaction from Hayden. Mark could count on one hand the number of times Hayden had spoken of her family and once he had even tried the whole "meet the family" thing to further along and gauge their relationship and she promptly shut any ideas down claiming she wasn't closed to them and she didn't care for their opinion in her personal life. He pondered the situation that would be receiving him once he arrived to the east coast.

San Francisco St Regis Hotel

Jo had barely slept five hours before she received a call from the hotel lobby transferring a call from Kate she had barely glanced at the clock in her room it was barely after 5 am San Francisco time 8am Washington. The call has been short and too the point, Hayden would be flying out to San Francisco the next day and her assignment was took keep the Huntzberger's from divulging too much information at the press conference that afternoon. Kate herself was flying out at 9am arriving shortly after the press conference but prior to the printed press release.

Jo had packed light knowing her time in San Francisco would be very limited, she had just been brought on as an assistant four months ago. She rarely made it to the field, but her assignment was simple document what the Huntzberger's say and do type it up and send it in to the main oShe just hoped they didn't make it difficult for her today. She pulled out a simple black Michael Kors dress that she paired with a forest green belt and nude heels, she had a small white gold necklace with a small cursive J that had a small diamond at the end of the J. Her watch was the only other jewelry. She smiled as she thought of how surreal her wardrobe seemed now and how cautious she was when she found out that Hayden provided all her associates and assistants a monthly wardrobe budget. To say that it had taken Jo a while to get used was an understatement, she had refused the fancy clothes and expensive jewelry at first but after dealing with clients she understood why Hayden supplied them with a personal shopper and the budget. They needed to not just act the part but look it, and when you dealt with millionaires and their scandals you had to be more than immersed and she quickly learned to mimic the "elitist" mannerisms and understand the one percent mentality.

Jo made her way down to the conference room at the St. Regis at 7am the Huntzberger's were due to arrive at 8am and she wanted to do a quick sound check and layout check. The reporters that were flown in had all been vetted by Kate for their neutrality towards large corporations and legacy money, their editors were also screened for any animosity towards the Huntzberger Publishing Group the last thing they needed was an editor with a grudge editing their articles. The papers that were represented would range from small online

media firms to large publishing companies some were also HPG competitors but their loyalty to Hayden ensured that they would publish the very vivid picture they were about to paint in a favorable light to their cause.

Jo looked at her phone it has vibrated in her hand alerting her to a text from Marty that that simply read

-Just a heads up I'm 15 mins out and I went to Yale with Jr he may or may not remember me be ready for anything.

How was she supposed to even respond to that? She knew that while she had originally been chosen to lead this mornings briefing session something had happened in D.C. that had the associates in crisis mode, the emails and directions were vague she was to continue and complete her assignment without straying the course regardless of the shift in the associates attention, she was no longer in charge. She was lost in her thoughts of the implications of that text when she entered the hotel conference room that she didn't realize that Logan and Mitchum were already in the room drinking coffee until she practically walked right past them. They didn't notice her enter they were both sitting at a round table with blue table cloths hunched over their notes for the press release. 'Focus Jo!' She said to herself she needed to be on her A game today she quickly made a show of dropping off her briefcase up by the small impromptu stage that was set up in against the wall of the conference room.

There was a small raised platform of no more than 6 inches with a white backdrop that had both Marlow and Associates logo and the Huntzberger's Publishing logo systematically sprawled throughout the canvas. There were three cream colored plush chairs on the platform and a glass coffee table with stainless steel framing. She pulled out her laptop, phone, legal pad slowly and put the items off to the side, before grabbing two small recorders from her briefcase side pocket. She walked over to the coffee table and slid out a part of the siding of the stainless steel framing and quickly insert the microphone. At some point she had gathered the attention of the Huntzberger men she could feel their eyes on her and she walked to the opposite side of the coffee table and repeated the process of inserting the recorder in its place with ease. Jo picked up her laptop and grabbed her legal pad, she saw the time

7:10am she had roughly five minutes to brief them before Marty arrived and spin their early arrival to be part of their plan.

"Gentlemen thank you for joining me so early this morning,as you can see the room has been prepped." Jo said while waiving to the set up behind her. "The staging is strategic, from the small raise in the platform which makes you approachable and not talking down to those in the crowed, to the fact that it has a six inch lift makes the reporters that will rotate through today after the press release on the platform to interview you will feel elevated. The reporters will then go back to their suites in this luxury hotel, which we have graciously provided along with access to all amenities the St. Regis has to offer. This will ensure that as they write their story for their respective papers or online article they will think back on today's events and they will feel special, that the Huntzberger Publishing Group the most elite newspaper company in the United States maybe even in the world and chose a company that catered to them that you both chose a company with compassion and generosity which in turn they correlate to coming from you without it seeming like a bribe," Jo emphasized pointing at both Logan and Mitchum. "This generosity furthered by the fact that you both gave them exclusive access to the biggest story of the century and this is just the tip of the iceberg"

Jo paused letting this sink in from a journalist standpoint letting the wheels turn around how this was the only way to control without directly printing their story on every HPG newspaper outlet. "Now all that's left is for your wardrobe change you both are way too over dressed." Jo saw the grim look on Logan's face and knew what his reservations had nothing to do with clothing. He clearly wanted to object to part of the press release he instructed to read and memorize.

Jo checked her watch she had no time left to feed his ego, she looked at the door she needed to get the Odette spin out of the way so that Marty and her could convene.

"Ok Logan, what's it going to be? You or Odette?" Jo asked his in her iciest voice. "Are we all just wasting time and money?"

Logan snapped up to look at her his eyes dark with anger. "I wouldn't have been able to say this before all this mess and you're wanting me to say it now that I know who Odette really is? Just spew some crap about how she's the love of my life and was a beacon in my darkness after my ex turned down my marriage proposal? That somehow Odette was like coming up for fresh air when I was drowning in a toxic relationship with Rory!" The sarcasm was dripping from his voice as he articulated the words from the press release verbatim.

Jo started to respond to his misgiving around the spin but she had seen Marty walk in at the tail end of his rant.

"That's exactly right, though isn't it Logan? Rory was the worst thing that happened to you end of story. I don't care if you have to remind yourself every 3 seconds that had she said yes you wouldn't be in this mess so when you answer you use that to fuel all that" Marty had walked in and stood in front of Logan waiving at his over all demeanor "anger when talking about Rory and in comparison you will defend Odette as your loving wife, who is still faithful and unwavering in her support of you." Marty finished with an air of finality.

Jo saw Logan open his mouth to protest but it was the broken look in his eye that made her decision to spend more time on the topic she sat down in the chair next to him and leaned in she spoke in a soft voice like one would use when explaining the death of a pet to a child.

"Logan I know that I don't know Rory and she may not deserve this, but what I do know is how we are expected to spin the story today. All of this prep work and staging will be in vain if you can't sell this story and this first step will set the stage for the rest of the week. This isn't just about the legalities and business structures it's about the survival of your business after a scandal of this magnitude. You'll get your chance to renounce Odette in the future but for now we all have direct orders from Hayden that say you are to act as if she's the epitome of the perfect wife."

Logan stood up and narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of this newcomer in disdain before replying "I expect an better explanation than this after all the press release is done."

Jo chose this moment to step in "Kate is flying in from D.C. in a few hours and will be briefing you on the spin of your relationships along with any new developments." Jo placed a steady but delicate hand on Logan's forearm as she starred at him until he pulled his eyes away from Marty. She gave him a small smile and was sure he would sit back down for them to continue to review the next steps his next words caught her off guard.

"No," Logan said looking at the brunette who had started setting his laptop at a table off to the side of the platform. "I want answers directly from Hayden since these orders are all come from her. I'm assuming you and Marty both know how her schedule it's time Hayden meets with me. With us." Logan emphasized this last portion.

"Logan, I'm sorry but Huck and Quinn are running point here, and-" Jo was just about to inform them that Hayden was not available to meet with the Huntzberges but she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Marty pulling out his phone and scrolling through his phone .

"Actually that may be something we can arrange..." Marty his voice trailing while as he heard a voice come through the phone.

"Hayden Associates, Quinn speaking."

Marty frowned he had dialed Hayden's new direct line. "Quinn it's Marty where's Hayden?" Marty could see Jo and both Huntzberger's looking at him, puzzled by him agreeing to their meeting Hayden.

The three of them could vaguely make out the answers from the voice coming through Marty's phone.

"She's en route to Boston and hasn't landed yet, I'm taking her calls until she lands what do you need?" Quinn sounded irritated and Marty knew better than to drag the questioning out.

"When's the next available appointment slot for the Huntzbergers' to meet with Hayden?"

"Thursday at 3pm tentatively. She has a lot going on and she's needed back in D.C. on Friday so the meeting will be 2 hours max." The line went dead that that point and Marty smiled at the Huntzberger's. "Well a tentative appt at 3pm is all we're going to get for know so let's focus on the rest of the press release details. Now you both will need to change this look is too macabre for the spin on today's news." Marty finished as a clothing rack with men attire was rolled in by one of his assistants. They had two hours to prepare and Mitchum who had been quite throughout the entire interaction had started to worry both Jo and Marty. Marty decided to take point and walked over to settle in for a long few hours of press prep with Mitchum Huntzberger.

Hayden sat in a black town car that was making its way to a secluded tarmac in Boston. She closed her eyes as she looked back on that day's events. The evening was still young yet her son was on the last leg of a transatlantic flight, her father would probably refuse to speak to her for the next year or maybe longer, and she while she had just effectively dismantled any threat to full custody of Ian More. She would have to face him later on this week, they were set to meet at 3pm, a tear trickled down her face despite how much she had feverishly attempted to blink them away from her blue eyes. She had no doubt that this would be a whirlwind of a legal battle after the dust settled with the Huntzberger vs Du Bois situation. Hayden switched to thinking about other matters, attempting to concentrate on Mark and Huck who were currently on the cusp of staging a meeting between Odette and Michale.

While she had known that the Du Bois had the resources to do some severe damage to the Huntzberger's and give the firm cause for alarm when taking this case she hadn't expected them to find out about Ian and drag her into their drama. Deciding to continue on this line of thought instead of distracting herself from the inevitable Hayden pulled her laptop out to try and put the puzzles together from an outsiders perspective to see how they could have traced Ian back to Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger. She was reviewing her financials for 2012 she received an email update on the Huntzberger's situation in San Francisco.

She quickly switched gears and immersed herself in this newest development.

To:

From:

Cc:

Subject: Huntzberger Sr

After careful observation by both Marty and myself we both agree on the following items:

H Sr. is withdrawn showing signs of potential abandonment of agreement

-subdued nature not atypical of previous known personality

-unwilling to cooperate with press release, statements mostly given by Logan Huntzberger.

-may need to be removed from picture all together, senile, aggressive and over all reluctance to situation may cause severe damage to cause.

Hayden pulled up the attached pdf with the detailed happenings of that day's press release. It seemed while she was out working on her personal matter the Huntzberger's were hell bent on making things difficult for her no matter the prepping they did for them. She pulled the video up and compared the notes to their press release. Something in the way Mitchum Huntzberger held himself caught her attention.

Both Logan and Mitchum sat on the cream colored chairs, Mitchum sat in the middle he had been dressed in a very light blue gray dress shirt with charcoal gray dress pants and a charcoal tie with light blue details. No jacket, there was one but it was draped to the side of the chair in a fashion that said we're friends here. A smile danced on Hayden's lips she had wanted them to look approachable and she doubted anyone had ever seen Mitchum Huntzberger without a jacket and she had just delivered that to America on national television. the video continued playing and her eyes drank in the sight of her former love . Logan was dressed in a complementary fashion to Mitchum but he was wearing a fitted navy suit white dress shirt with small platinum cuff links and a dark charcoal gray skinny tie and complementing pocket square.

A sad smile graced Hayden's lips at the change in their roles she had been so surprised many years ago Logan would purchase various articles of clothing for her and they would fit her seamlessly and now since the day of their intake she had had written down measurements and personally picked out various outfits for Logan. Now based off of her observations those outfits paid off she made sure he looked the perfect part for the upcoming announcement of their launch of the campaign to run for office as Senator of Connecticut and subsequently President of the United States 2020.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

If it wasn't already clear I don't own any characters you may recognize. Scandal and Gilmore Girls were created and written without any consideration of my crazy ideas and involvement.

New York- Astoria Waldorf Hotel

Mark glanced over at Huck who was currently hunched over a series of blueprints, an hour ago he had walked into a make shift base for the operation monitors and computer wires were strewn throughout the room. Mark didn't mistake his involvement in this stake out, Hayden had called him in for one reason only: contain Huck. As he continued to occasionally glance at Huck he also tediously keyed in commands to his own laptop grid set up, the one thing he and Huck had only ever agreed on was protecting Hayden. She had that effect on people despite her guarded and standoffish attitude which she deluded herself into thinking somehow made her unattractive but in reality drew everyone in and the fact that she seemed unattainable drove greater men crazy.

"Stop staring at me and focus." Huck's voice floated up from a device he was currently soldering into a thin metal sleeve.

"I'm not staring at you.." Was Mark's only reply before walking over to the hotels bar, he wasn't going to be able to stay holed up in the same room as the guy that ended his relationship with Hayden without a scotch.

"This isn't a party you can drink once this is over."

Mark narrowed his eyes at Huck "What are you going to go tell on me?"

"Don't be a child."

"Considering how you're the one that runs and tattles to Hayden at every turn I'd say your the child here." Mark said as he poured himself a drink into an old fashion glass. He took a small sip before continuing "tell me for all you claim to want to protect Hayden you sure do like hurting her. Is it that you don't like it when she's happy? "

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can we just focus on Odette? She hasn't moved from her room in over 3 hours."

"She can wait.. "

"No she can't" a new voice came floating in from the hallway of the penthouse suite Hayden and Associates owned. Mark could recognize that voice anywhere. Mark walked over to see her standing there in her signature white Burberry Prorsum Duchesse satin cape topper and black boots. Her black Celine bag contrasting brightly against it and her eyes locked with his.

"Mark, thank you for coming." Hayden looked at him in that way only she could, those blue eyes searching his gray ones, for a sign, for an indication that he was one hundred percent dedicated to this operation despite how they ended this. That they were solely business partners. Because of that, that small smile and twinkle in her cerulean blue eyes he wasn't going to just let her walk in here after having gone off the grid for the past 4 hours and act like they were just old friends.

"Why aren't you in San Francisco with Logan?" Was Mark's only response to her peace offering.

"Kate and Marty are more than capable."

"You were all gun ho this morning what happened?"

"Mark can we just please focus."

"Why are you here Hayden?" Mark said taking a step closer to her he instantly wished he hadn't, from the closer distance he was able to see the slight disheveled state of her hair, the tight clench in her jaw and the worst of all the small fear that flickered in and out of her eyes. The sight of her made him want to take her into his arms and whisper sweet reassurances that he would protect her. He settled for raising his hand to stroke her cheek but at her slight flinch his hand on instinct recoiled back to his side. Instead he offered to take her coat, when she turned to shrug off her coat he saw that she was still in a dress he was sure she had flown in and worn since the morning. As she was slipping an arm out of her coat he leaned in close his lips brushed against her hair as he whispered in her ear "I'm here for as long as you need me." Then he forced himself to walk away before his emotions bested him, he walked over to the monitors he found Huck's angry glare staring him down. He didn't let it faze him, she called him it was a start regardless of what happened she still needed him and that was what would get him through the night.

For Hayden to pretend she wasn't in the least bit affected by Mark would be a lie, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in she wasn't surprised to find Huck there standing in front of her with a glass of red wine. She gave him a small smile as she took the glass from him.

"What do we have?" She asked both of them as she entered the main room, she took a sip of the wine as she pointed to the surveillance camera that showed her a leggy French socialite with dark brown hair practically black hair. Huck was the one that answered her.

"Odette Huntzberger, I followed her from the Hartford Club. Quinn stayed behind where she saw Shira Huntzberger emerge not even ten minutes later. I was able to get to her hotel room after she left to have lunch with an unknown operative Quinn witnessed the entire lunch and is off tailing the unknown as we speak. During that time I was able to bug her room and get this live feed, she's made two calls both to her father, both from a burner phone that we haven't been able to get our hands on to tap."

"When can we expect her to meet Michale?" Hayden asked pulling at the blueprints for the an empty warehouse they had discovered in their investigation that had been purchased by the Huntzberger Publishing Group in 2013 and remained empty to this day.

Mark chose to answer this next question, "We aren't sure but that doesn't matter Makar Petrov is in Boston, he's a bigger fish to fry in the scheme of things. The only issue we aren't the only ones watching him."

Hayden looked up "Who else is trailing him?"

Huck and Mark exchanged a small look that Hayden instantly picked up on "CIA?"

But her question was answered as Huck shook his head in response.

"FBI? Why would the-" Hayden suddenly understood the look. She walked over to pour herself a stronger drink a scotch, Macallan would have to do the trick. She took a big gulp before speaking again.

"NSA, of course it's the NSA."

"Hayden you don't have to talk to them, I can handle the request." Mark said hating how he clearly still affected her. Huck nodded in agreement "They still owe us for that drone incident we assisted them with last December."

"No I can handle this, plus he probably won't talk to either of you." She said with a small chuckle as she reached in her purse for her phone. She scrolled through her contacts before stopping at the 'W's she hit dial and closed her eyes not sure what she was hoping for more that he answered her call despite everything or that he ignored her call so she wouldn't have to talk to him. A woman's voice came on the line stopping her line of thinking dead in its tracks.

"Please hold for the office of Vice President Christian Holt ." Hayden felt like she had been punched in the gut Christian had always taken her calls directly he had never let a secretary filter her calls, this was worse than the options she had envisioned she immediately knew what would happen next.

"This is Abby, Chief of Staff for Vice President Holt. You have 30 seconds."

"Abby it's Hayden.."

"We know."

"I called for Christian."

"We know"

"Abby.."

"Your 30 seconds are almost up."

"i thought he should know that Makar Petrov is in Hayden and Associate custody." Hayden said snapping her fingers at Huck and Mark. Huck was quickly at his computer, while Mark was instantly on the phone barking commands at whoever was watching Makar.

Hayden heard a sigh come from the line before a brief pause "...please hold for the Vice President of the United States."

"This is Holt."

"Christian." She said in the smallest tone she could muster.

"Hayden" Abby must have not prepped him for her call.

"Vice President Holt, I have someone in my custody that up until recently I had no idea was of interest of the NSA." She said looking around at Huck and Mark who gave her hand gestures to keep the conversation rolling.

"Hayden I've been briefed what the hell are you playing at you can't interfere with matters of national security!"

" Mr. Vice President that is why I immediately called you to discuss our next course of action." Hayden walked over to the screen where a small red dot was blinking giving them the exact location of Makar Petrov and Quinn's location in relation.

"Hayden there is no 'our' in this discussion you need to have your goons turn over custody of Petrov today to the NSA and I'll make some calls to see IF I can waylay the ramifications of this stupid course of action..."

"I'm well aware that there is no 'us' or an 'our'. " Haydens tone was near arctic after him throwing their relationship or lack of in her face. "regardless of that I'm going to need you to ask the director of the NSA to back down for the next 48 hrs and in return I'll not only hand deliver Petrov but an additional known associate." She looked at Huck and Mark who were now both giving her thumbs up.

"You are in no position to make demands Hayden, release Petrov to NSA custody and MAYBE my contacts will ignore your involvement."

"Petrov is an enforcer merely a low life mercenary who takes orders from someone else, you're not listening to what I have to offer sir." Hayden could practically hear him thinking through the phone considering the options.

"You have 24 hours and this better be worth it I'll make the call to the NSA."

"Is this on the books or off the books sir?"

"On the books, have Quinn send my Chief of Staff a contract."

"Thank you sir." Hayden waited on the line and was glad she had since she was able to hear him say "Hayden it was good to hear from you take care of yourself these are nasty criminals we're talking about here."

"I know sir."

"Hayden.."

"Yes sir?"

"You can always call me Christian drop the sir."

"Of course Christian. Goodbye." Hayden heard the phone call end in response to her goodbye. She turned back to Mark and Huck "Okay boys, we have 24 hours to deliver Makar Petrov and a Du Bois to the NSA let's meet Quinn in Boston. Huck have Quinn send out a meeting request to Francois Du Bois using the burner phone he's in England with any luck he'll show up or send Odette either way we have a Du Bois in our custody and leaders of the free world off our back."

Mark looked at her in disbelief, they had moved heaven and earth to get Martin in order to draw in Odette and now Hayden was willing to drop that course of action to appease him. "Seriously?! Just like that Odette is just a second thought? We had our orders to bring her in at any cost necessary." Mark could see Huck nodding his head in agreement.

Hayden shook her head at their slow intake of the situation.

"Logan and Mitchum Huntzberger just announced that they relinquished control to a new CEO and have placed all their business assets in a business trust in a preemptive move to legitimize his accounts for his upcoming Senate campaign. How do you think it will look if we bring his wife in for treason?"

"And why exactly are we setting him up for a campaign run for senate?" Mark asked.

"Well for one it throws off FBI who is no doubt scouring their financials which are now in a public business trust that allows for transparency, Marty has uncoded their logs to reflect the direct involvement of the Du Bois and their laundering of terrorist funds. Two Logan needs to play the part of heart broken but passionate patriot if he is to get through this unscathed. Three if we get the NSA on our side by delivering the primary funder of the Russian operations these last few years we can have them exonerate our clients. Why you ask because you and I both know that there's no story America loves more than a playboy who fell in love had his heartbroken fell susceptible to the womanly wiles of a French socialite then fell in love with that French woman and has been taken advantage of while he has been busy preparing to put American first. Today's press release painted Logan Huntzberger's dream to right the wrongs in the legislative system tomorrow all the papers under the Huntzberger Publishing Group will highlight his articles in commemoration at the end of an era and the start of his Campaign for next November's Senate seat. They will highlight articles he either edited or his bylines specific to showing praise to the Senators that vetoed the repeal of the health care act, the millions of dollars his fundraisers raised for Operation Soldier the wounded Veteran program. In the eyes of the world right now he is the perfect patriot the ideal American to some day lead so when I say we leave Odette out of the lime light it's only until after tomorrow's papers are out and circulating then we can have her brought in AFTER we bring her father in am I clear?"

Huck was the one that broke the silence first "No."

Hayden rounded on Huck "No??"

"She threatened your mother Hayden, she tracked down your cell, we hacked into her cloud she has more information on you than she should we need to get her tonight."

Hayden was about to respond but a buzz on her phone alerted her to a text from Christian.

We need to meet. It's about your client, meet me tomorrow usual place 10am. Christian

Hayden quickly fired out travel arraignments for D.C. for first thing in the morning before looking back up to reassure Huck.

"Mark go bring Odette in AFTER she meets with Shira which I'm sure will happen after that" she said pointing at the incoming notice that Francois Du Bois had booked the Huntzberger plane for travel into Boston Logan International Airport. " I want that conversation recorded and in our possession before the end of the day tomorrow. Huck go give Quinn a hand putting Petrov in holding tonight and first thing tomorrow I want the both of you greeting Mr. Du Bois at the airport use TSA holding to pull him before he gets in his car. Let's be glad things are going easy for the time being it's going to get really messy after tomorrow."

Hayden stifled a yawn before waiving them off and picking up her purse before heading out to the suite across the hall that she had purchase in Ian's name last year after four associates and two junior associates and herself had been in town for a case in New York during fashion week. There had been no vacancies in any of the New York hotels and while the penthouses were spacious she saw more of her associates than she cared to see after that weekend and immediately bought the smaller suite across the hall for her own use and in cases that required several of her team out in New York.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for the short chapter the other day this may or may not make up for it.

 **Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, New York**

Hayden was emotionally drained, Magdalena had called from a pay phone at the airport shortly after she had entered the suite. Ian and her were staying at a hotel room nearby the hotel before taking a charter plane first thing in the morning. She had briefly spoken to Ian who was groggy from the long international flight it broke her heart to have him so far away and confused to his sudden trip without her. Her worries about the hasty decision were absolved the moment she had take the file that Huck had handed her before leaving, she was currently nursing a chilled glass of Weller Bourbon preferring it to the scotch she had across the hall. It seemed that Odette had recently started having her followed her stomach coiled at the intimate photos of her with Ian at the park, Hayden helping Ian get into a car with Magdalena, Ian in his school uniform while walking out of a frozen yogurt shop. She vividly remembered all of the moments where the photos took place and it sickened her to know that her privacy and her sons privacy had been violated. She had laid out all the photos on the coffee table and she sat down on a couch to read the reports that had been sent to Odette. She thanked her lucky stars that the private investigator Odette had hired was sloppy, and not very thorough in his work.

The report stated that Ian was 8, the PI had overheard him talking and surmised that his articulation and level of speech placed him roughly around 8. The fact that he couldn't find a birth certificate only legal guardianship paperwork told them that Ian was clearly of no relation to Hayden simply adopted. Hayden scoffed at the lack of effort on his part, if they were seen interact together most immediately knew that they were mother and son or somewhat closely related. Ian's school headmaster believed her to have been Ian's mothers cousin and that Ian was never informed. Their discretion was fueled in part because of her dedicated involvement to his school events along with his charm even at 5, but the other due to her generous contributions to the school the last two years. It seemed Odette's intrigue to her personal life came from her parents specifically Inessa Romanov it seemed she was aware that Hayden and Associates could potentially be involved due to the Morgan crisis in 2015 where Hayden and Associates helped clear up Finn's involvement in a misunderstanding with the Mexican Drug Cartel on a business trip to Cabo. She finished off the remainder of her bourbon before pouring herself another glass. The fact that Inessa was so interested in her son worried her, they weren't looking for Logan's son they were looking for a way to neutralize her involvement. She quickly drank the second glass of bourbon before carefully packing the photos and reports away.

 _Fight or flight, be the prey or the predator?_ Hayden thought to herself as she debated between a shower or jumping on the next plane taking her son and running away. She made her decision one that wouldn't be complete for some time, she jumped in the shower and her shower she felt a bit more clear headed, her next step was becoming clearer and her resolve waning. Her stomach growled as she realized she hadn't had much to eat just small snacks here and there, she placed an order for room service before she settled in on the couch. She looked at the time and made a call to Kate who had landed in San Francisco earlier that day and had most likely just made it back to her room.

"Hayden I'm glad you called."

"Hey Kate, I take it things aren't going so well there?"

"Well I just wished you had told me how big of a pain in the arse these two pricks were." Kate had lived in D.C. for ten years now and while she did still have her English accent she only reverted to London slang when upset.

"What are the Huntzberger's up to now?"

"That's just it Hayden, it's _not_ Logan vs Daddy that's the issue. It's Marty vs Logan issue that is taking over, Marty is over here being a bloody git lording the appointment with you over the Huntzberger's heads." Hayden shook her head in disbelief she had forgotten about her appointment with Mitchum and Logan and now she was double booked.

"Actually I was calling about that appointment Kate." Hayden knew this was only going to fuel Logan's contempt for Marty. She loved that Marty had come out of his shell and became a more confident man but working with Mark for so long made him in to a down right jerk at times.

"No Hayden, normally I wouldn't care but Logan will literally kill Marty if you cancel this appointment."

"Kate I'm sure they'll be fine and I'm not canceling it I'm just rescheduling it."

"Hayden I reviewed the reports we practically have Petrov in custody and Francois Du Bois just broke U.S. ATC laws flying a stolen plane on U.S. air space and is flying in using an unauthorized flight crew who knows what bundles of presents he's bringing us. The case is wrapping itself up neatly. So why are we postponing their meeting especially when my sanity is also at stake?" Kate knew Hayden always kept meetings with clients before all other business so she knew something must have happened to change that so suddenly.

"Because unfortunately the Vice President of the United States doesn't like to be stood up." Hayden said she had tried so hard not to bring up Christian.

"Ugh!! When are you going to learn Hayden?" Kate knew more than most about Hayden's previous relationship with Christian and Kate hated how jaded their breakup had left Hayden.

"It's about the Huntzberger's, I can't just reschedule, he's a busy man and if he has intel on anything remotely related to this case is going I need to go."

"Well you better bill him for the meeting, but I think you need to call Logan and reschedule the meeting yourself. I think that's the only way we can avoid bloodshed here"

"Of course I'm billing him and as far as rescheduling, I'll think of something. But for now can we go over today's press release I have some ideas on how we can include Mitchum into so more vocal pieces going forward."

"Hayden before we get into that can we talk about Jo?"

Hayden who had walked up to let the hotel waiter in with her room service, she handed him a crisp fifty dollar bill but found herself unsettled with the question.

"What why?"

"Hayden I know you have your reasons for a lot of things but this girl just sticks out like a sore thumb, don't get me wrong she's does her job just fine maybe even borderline great but she's so mousey and definitely not extroverted enough for this line of work."

"Huck's an introvert." Was Hayden's only reply.

"I don't mean it in the traditional sense of the word I mean she's.. she's like the Virgin Mary compared to Huck. She's like the white lamb the rest of us black sheep don't want to contaminate." Kate had finished her thought in hopes Hayden wouldn't take her comments out of context. Hayden tended to be over protective about all of her team.

"If she's doing her job borderline great even why does it matter how innocent she is. Kate I'm not going to justify my hiring decisions, Jo is going to be a damn good gladiator in a suit, she already looks good in a Calvin Klein suit and she's just a few months away from the gladiator part."

"Hayden I just think you need to realize once someone chooses this life they give up a part of them, and for some of us it's a small part to others it's a majority.."

"She needs this Kate, and I have my reasons for picking her so just trust me and drop it." Hayden did have a reason, she just knew that the moment she revealed that she would have more than one unhappy associate on her team of gladiators in suits.

"Okay"

"Okay then let's talk media releases tomorrow and follow up meeting with the Huntzberger's how did tonight's session go with them?"

Kate and Hayden the proceeded to stay up for the next two hours strategizing after Kate reviewed her one on one debriefing session with the Huntzberger's it seems Logan was extremely upset having to go on national television and slam Rory Gilmore's character and spin a wondrous love story between him and Odette. They walked through the next moves for the Huntzberger's along with the business moves for their Publishing Group.

 **Washington Memorial- Washington D.C.**

Hayden had arrived to Washington eager to be home but she'd be lying to herself if she claimed to be calm about her upcoming meeting with Christian. She had the opportunity to run home and change out of her flown in clothes, she was in a white Tom Ford sleeveless dress with a notch-collar navy blue wool duster and nude heels. It was an unusually cold morning for early November and she was making her way through the luscious gardens of Presidents Park overlooking the Washington Memorial. Hayden checked her watch and knew she was still incredibly early she briefly had an internal debate as to whether she should stop for coffee before the pros quickly over took the con's and she walked up to Saxby's. She was lost in thought while she was in line, luckily the line moved quickly and after walking out of Saxby's she walked towards the bench she used to meet Christian back when they actually had a relationship.

Hayden quickly put on a smile as she walked across the street towards a familiar red head who had just sat down at her bench.

Hayden sat down at the end of the bench didn't event look at the red head before starting off the conversation "Abby, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hayden, nothing about this is pleasant. What did you expect the Vice President? The media would go crazy. I'm his chief of staff you get me that's the deal." Hayden had never seen eye to eye with Abby, she was a loose cannon in Hayden's professional opinion. She refrained from rolling her eyes as she heard Abby's less than eloquent response to her greeting.

"I'm aware of the semantics Abby, I'm just not sure why he scheduled this rendezvous if he wasn't planning on attending." Hayden's patience was wearing thin and she wasn't sure why Abby wouldn't just cut to the chase.

"Your client Hayden, drop them. This is your only warning." Abby said pulling her phone out to check an email clearly not expecting Hayden to stick around after the warning.

"That could have been said over the phone. I'm billing Christian for the hour so why don't you use it to tell me what's exactly going on?"

Hayden could hear Abby sigh before she slipped her phone away before turning to look at her. "This campaign for Logan for the Senate seat and the interviews it's making you a target and Christian isn't happy about it." Hayden didn't do more than lift an eyebrow in response before Abby continued "This case brings you close to very treacherous territory with known foreign terrorist.." Abby was about to continue when her phone rang, she lifted a finger towards Hayden before answering.

"This is Abby sir."

-"sir I've got it handled."

-"Sir I don't think that's necessary." -"She's a smart cookie she'll see reason."

Hayden only being able to hear one side of the conversation was starting to realize the call was about her and it most likely Christian on the line. Hayden fought a smirk as she saw Abby getting more exasperated as her call continued, Abby narrowed her eyes at Hayden before quickly reaching the phone out against Hayden's ear and making a demand.

"Tell the him you're dropping the case."

This time it was Hayden who gave Abby the dirty look, she looked right at Abby before clearly and forcibly uttering her one word answer "No."

"Hayden, please listen to Abby."

"No." this second time Hayden stood up from the bench in an efforts to get away from the phone call and argument with Christian. She turned to face the away from the monument the scowl on her face deepening she had never really noticed that the bench was close to the Daughter's of the Revolution building and she remembered the countless DAR meetings she attended when she was younger and remembered she hadn't called her grandmother in over a month. She could hear Abby in a half hearted argument with Christian and felt an arm snake through hers before she heard Abby's voice in a near whisper in her ear.

"You've been summoned so while you meet and get your chance to be difficult in person with the Vice President I will have to reschedule countless meetings. So let's go." Abby said directing her towards a black SUV as secrete service flanked them towards the vehicle.

 **Boston Logan International Airport**

It was 9:26am when Quinn and Huck made their way through the TSA administration offices at the Airport, they had been given prior badges by a former client at the Department of Homeland Security, it hadn't been difficult to convince the head of Homeland Security when they showed him the logs of a stolen airplane being manned by unknown personnel coming from a transatlantic flight into U.S airspace. Huck due to his military background had been easily given level 13 clearance whereas Quinn was strictly there as Mindy Clarke an police escort to Humberto Medina, the name on Huck's badge. Quinn was dressed in federal agent police attire while Huck was in a suit and his badge hanging from his neck off a homeland security lanyard. They both made their way down the steps leading to the private jet tarmac where the Huntzberger Publishing Group plane had just landed moments ago. TSA agents had just boarded the plane Quinn had intercepted the radio transmission and informed them to hold off unloading any items or passengers. As they made their way over the plane they had several agents following flank, they boarded the plane to find a man in a tweed suit arguing with the agents already on board.

"Do you know who I AM?! I have important business meetings you are impeding me from and when I talk to your supervisors your ass will be out on the street do you hear me?!!!" The man was currently towering over an agent when Huck walked in and instantly took over.

"Mr. Du Bois, take a seat."

"Who are you?? I will not take a seat I demand to be let out of my jet at once."

"Francois, can I call you Francois I feel like I can considering the size of the file that was delivered to my office in regards to your latest exploits."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for starters this isn't your plane Francois, it is currently in the command of ARRIS Holdings Inc., which after we checked with them they had no knowledge of of your arrival nor are you on their list of authorized fliers."

"I'm an owner I assure you I don't need their authorization being that I never authorized them to take over the company, don't believe me look at the ownership agreements." Francois said glaring at Huck snapping his fingers at the flight attendant to grab his bags.

Quinn instantly intercepted the assistant pulled a gun on her "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"You see Francois you did have a controlling interest or should I say Du Bois International had a controlling interest up until earlier this year then on June 30th you and your daughter sold the a majority of your shares essentially the bulk of your controlling interests directly back to Logan Huntzberger. So I will be asking the questions from now on got it?"

Francois looked at the gun and Quinn then slowly sat down.

"Ah good, I see we've jumped to the flight crew part of our investigation. Why is it that your crew hasn't been cleared by our department for travel? Customs didn't clear them, TSA didn't clear them and my boys at Home Land Security didn't clear them. So you won't mind if we round them up and do a background check? Of course you won't, considering this is American and you brought 5 no 6 unauthorized, unapproved personnel into the United States that's 5 years per human for human trafficking."

"I did not- I want my lawyer."

"Ok well in that case I am required by law to tell you that your rights are simple; you are on American Soil you are not an American you stole a plane, you brought undocumented aliens to the U.S. you are going into NSA holding since this is a matter for our National Security Administration."

"That's preposterous! I've done nothing wrong."

"Tell that to the NSA. Take him."

Quinn had finished handcuffing the entire flight crew and handed them over to TSA and Homeland Security Agents, before handing them over to the NSA. She walked over and handcuffed Francois Du Bois. Who looked her dead in the eye and said "You will regret this."

They walked him down the jet steps onto the Tarmac where several SUVs were waiting to transport the head of the Du Bois to federal custody.

 **Hartford, Connecticut**

Mark hated the east coast, it was colder, gloomier, the people were snobbier and it represented a lot of people he once knew and would rather have never met. His car came to a crawl as he tailed Odette Huntzberger, he had followed her all morning and mid afternoon. It seemed that taking Petrov and Du Bois had the Huntzberger women riled up, their calls were frantic and short Shira on the more frantic side and Odette on the short side. Odette was back in her car after a short stop at a house outside Hartford.

It had started to rain as he followed Odette's Mercedes out of Hartford and in retrospect Mark shouldn't have let his preconceived notions of society women lull him into a false sense of security. He had pulled up the edge's of the collar of his coat as he followed Odette down a street in a weird town. He could see the odd looks they were both garnering he chose to step back and walked towards a gazebo in the middle of what looked to be the town square. He could see her entering a hardware store where the only stop light in the town. He sat down to wait for her to exit the hardware store when he felt the tell of cool metal of a revolver against the nape of his head and a familiar voice.

"Marky so nice of you to show up."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay the holidays always take a lot of my free time I should be back to updating at least once a week after New Years.

 **Stars Hollow**

It wasn't that she fancied herself untouchable, it was the mere idiocy of those around her that ensured she always came out on top. It was laughable really, how much she was underestimated, a french beauty, a debutant a graceful socialite with a charm of j _e ne sais quoi._ She had gone to the finest schools Europe had to offer, expenses were of no consequence and her boarding school days weren't just parties strung together through meaningless friendships and conquests. Unlike their American counterparts that stuck out like sore thumbs her alliances were forged with one end goal in mind: mutual success. Her friends growing up were not just heirs of some family fortune, most were heirs to some sort of thrown or another. Her own lineage tracing back to the Czars of Russian Empire. Her goals and ambition stretched much further than her stupid wedding photos making it to the cover of the September Vogue, so when she was so close to proving her worth and completing her mission she was going to be damned if she was going to let a small town girl ruin it for her. She had completed numerous scans for the cellphone that called Hayden More and it usually came from these exact coordinates she had toured the town, not that there was much search there lefts and you were back where you started. She had originally planned on using the threat of hurting or even kidnapping her son as a way to keep Hayden and Associates out of their plans for the Huntzbergers' however she had hastily shown her hand and Hayden had whisked that snotty brat out of the country before the end of the day and her trail had run dry before the end of the day to where she could have him holed up. So here she was being tailed by her ex boyfriend of hers who was less than covert, in some small dinky town trying to track the phone she had alerted Michale to the second passenger on this trip to Stars Hollow with her, Michale was more than capable of dealing with her little intruder. She parked her car and made her way into the hardware store this was the exact location the last two calls to Hayden's secrete phone, Hayden thought she was so slick, she may have managed to shake her private investigator with her constant east coast travels but the person calling Hayden was here and Odette would not hesitate to exploit any weakness that person would expose.

She entered the hardware store and she was quick to school her features, the hardware store wasn't a hardware store after all, it was a cafe of sorts by the way the obnoxious brunette kept demanding coffee, it had to be some sort of trick. She quickly frowned and took a seat closest to the window, she didn't have her laptop with her so her iPhone would have to do to try and ping the location of the phone and its user. She looked around and was unable to hold part of her disdain from surfacing through her cool mask she had in place, she realized the mistake she had made by coming in to a local diner. The patrons of the local establishment were all looking at her, she knew that if Hayden had any connection to this small town her visit would most likely be featured front and center at the next call from this place. She looked around taking in the aesthetics of the location, the patrons were intently staring at her and conversing with some guy in a baseball cap which he wore backwards. She desperately wanted to leave this place, but her phone took longer to triangulate the source of the mysterious caller. Odette's eyes widen as the guy in flannel and not that hipster cute flannel walked over to her, she saw him reach for his back pocket and she made a reach for the small glock she carried in her purse. He gave her a tense smile and she let go of the hold she had on the gun as she saw him pull a small note pad, she pulled her lip gloss out and proceeded to reapply her gloss as he approached.

He was more stoic than she anticipated his question coming out in more of a grunt "What are you having?" it caught her bit off guard she had yet to pull the menu out for browsing she had been more intent on getting her phone to give her some sort of indication that the phone that had called Hayden was here in the same vicinity as her. "Can you bring me a cup of coffee while I look at the menu? Also what's the wifi password?" The gruff looking man didn't bother using actual words for his response "Mmhmph" and a grunt were her only clues that he would be back with her coffee he pointed at the wall as he walked behind the counter.

She looked up and on the sign she read _Luke's Diner Wifi: LoreleiWifeExtrodinaire2011_. She didn't take too much time to ponder on the meaning behind the password, she wanted to use the wifi access to hack into the users in the last few days and potentially narrow down the potential callers to Hayden's private line. She was met with surprising amount of resistance to her attempts to infiltrate the modem and rewrite the current code, try as she might she couldn't get the code to allow her access to its past users. She thought about getting up to get her laptop it wouldn't look too out of place there were several customers with laptops out and headphones in no one even bated hem an eye, but she was out of place these customers had already worn out their novelty, she didn't have time to make decision before her phone buzzed alerting her to a message from Michale

 _'He's in our custody, let's see how much Hayden values her employees'_

Odette looked up to see a small Asian woman pointing at her out to the noisy brunette in confusion, she weighed her options at staying to find this mysterious caller, but all she needed was leverage with Hayden if Mark didn't work she would just come back here. Her presence here would be enough of a warning. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the counter. She flashed a smile to the gruff man who was dealing with a man named Kirk who was perched in front of the register, Odette threw a twenty down on the counter while making a show about getting on her phone. She saw lumber man blush at her as she leaned forward to give him ample view down her shirt. "Darling could you be a doll and put that coffee in a to go cup I've got to go make someone an offer they can't refuse." She winked at him before returning to her phone she did have a few emails to go through in regards to one of the bankruptcies they were pushing through to topple the Huntzberger Publishing Group. Out of the corner of her eye she saw flannel man quickly grab a coffee cup and she turned around to survey her surroundings, her father hadn't answered his flight should have landed by now. She would give him twenty minutes to return her call before she started to make her way into Boston to investigate she didn't think Petrov would betray them but she also knew better than to underestimate Hayden's reach. She could feel the waves of hatred been directed her way after her show to diner man, she narrowed her eyes and gave the older brunette a smirk as she turned back to retrieve her coffee. She let her hand linger on diner mans as she took the cup from him. "Thank you" she said lowering her voice to purr as she walked away sashaying her hips as she exited the diner. Odette got her kicks in where she could get them, she was willing to bet several thousand, that woman was the wife mentioned in the password. She looked down to get the address where Michale had taken Mark, she wasn't needed, Michale could definitely handle Mark on his own. She made a call instead to her mother, to see if she had heard from her papa.

 **San Francisco, California**

Marty glanced at his phone for the umpteenth time that early afternoon, he had no recollection of the last time Mark had gone completely black, his phone, his car laptop all of it was showing Hartford International Airport as its last known origin. He also normally wouldn't care except for the fact that he had an angry Huntzberger, and now an MIA Hayden and a very uncooperative Kate. She refused to tell him where or what Hayden was doing, which never bode well for the associates. He had told Hayden from the beginning, back when he still found himself calling her Rory, that she couldn't just leave them in the dark while she ran off and did god's knows what while somehow still accomplishing more than the associates in her back door secret deals. She would laugh it off and assure him that he was still needed and that whenever she was unavailable they were to run with business as normal. Which Marty would normal agree with except that the client that they were currently so wrapped up in was her ex-boyfriend who recognized him but flat out refused to give any indication other than a snide remark here and there. Marty and Hayden for that matter, had expected him to be inquisitive, ask about his time after Yale, to dig in to find a trace of Rory Gilmore, however he had yet to utter a single sentence that wasn't in regards to the current situation. Marty also knew that part of it was that he was being elusive as well, he would conveniently only assist Jo or Kate after they had finished bringing up his ex-girlfriend, the story of a nut job of an ex-girlfriend who turned down the sweetest marriage proposal of the year. Unfortunately, that was the story Hayden wanted them to spin and none of the other associates had any issue with that, granted none of the other associates had any knowledge that the social ladder climbing ditzo they were painting to the media was their boss.

If anyone asked him he would deny it, but deep down inside Marty felt bad for the Huntzberger heir. Marty had seen first hand how self destructive he could be, even after everything Rory and Logan had gone through she had trusted him completely and he would often betray that trust with a blink of an eye. Marty knew that this new Rory, the Hayden More the team had come to respect and fear wouldn't take a second glance at Huntzberger and from the way things were shaping it looked like Logan was getting a clear understanding of how inconsequential he was in the world of Hayden More, it would most likely break him once he met who she really was. Knowing her now in the limited capacity that he did know Hayden, he came to see some reasons as to why she never agreed to his proposal she trusted very few individuals and even then she didn't trust anyone entirely, she was guarded and it was clear to him that she picked and chose certain individuals to see certain parts of her life. Her mother was her friend, her confidant only for the fun and light hearted days of her life, Paris well Hayden couldn't get rid of Paris if she tried so she only visited her and called her to avoid suspicion and because she clearly still had a soft spot for the tyrant. In the short years that they had brought Kate on board, Hayden confided in her most of her relationships that Rory had as Hayden all the others to his knowledge had remained off limits. Marty wasn't sure why she remained so guarded but he had an inkling it had to do with her father, and his very limited influence in her life, she only confided in him out of obligation and maybe also because it was convenient he was one of very few people that knew of her past and he had his suspicions that she kept him close but from afar. She let Mark take him in their split and she kept Huck, who Marty knew was Hayden's man through and through. Hayden loved and trusted Huck the most out of all of them of that Marty was sure, he didn't pry and would prefer not to know the intricacies of their past that made Huck stand by her side without explaining herself and with no regard to his own safety or consequences.

Marty looked at his phone one more time before entering the conference room, he saw the Huntzberger men huddled in a corner, looking ready to mutiny at any second. Marty walked over to Kate who was busy typing away at her computer at the conference table he took a seat next to her but at an angle were he was almost directly behind her and out of sight from the Huntzberger men.

"He's missing Kate. This team is too spread out we need to regroup. I think its time we take those two back to the east coast." Marty spoke in a tone barely above a whisper he knew that they had to thread lightly the Huntzberger men still had no idea how large of a threat they were facing, Marty himself knew the fallout that was to come would create tsunami sized waves for months to come.

"Our orders are to stay put and continue with the press conferences."

"That was before people started to go missing, highly trained associates at that"

" **People** aren't missing, they aren't missing until we say they are missing got _it."_ Kate said in an angry whisper without a glance in his direction. Marty came to the decision that he wasn't going to sit here and discuss semantics with Kate any longer, at the end of the day she wouldn't go against Hayden's orders unless she had concrete proof of foul tampering. Marty prayed that this next call didn't cause Hayden to fire him all together. As he moved to take the call he saw Kate narrow her eyes at him for the first time actually acknowledging him.

"Hello"

"Hey it's Marty, Hayden and Mark are missing I think this has Russian ops written all over it."

"How long?"

"His last update and cell location was the Hartford Airport and as for Hayden I don't know."

"AND You're just now calling this in?"

"Kate said Hayden was fine and to give Mark time." Marty looked at Kate pointedly when he said this into the phone, her eyes narrowing in disbelief that he had thrown her under the bus so callously.

"Put her on the phone." Marty handed his phone to Kate who's eyes widen as she took the phone from him. Marty only heard Kate's side of the conversation, he looked over at the Huntzbergers' who were now looking at their interaction with some interest to their phone call.

"Kate here."

"No. She's fine."

"No it's none of our business, she's fine."

"That's not necessary."

"Why? Because out of all of us she's the safest at this time."

Marty heard Kate sigh "She's with Christian."

' _Great just who we need snooping around this case the former head of the NSA.'_ Marty was sure they would all end up getting charged for treason at the rate they were going. He looked back to where Kate was continuing her conversation.

"Mark can't be missing he's well Mark."

"I know but Hayden isn't available."

"Fine but you get to be the one that tells her." Kate snapped into his phone handing it to Marty only muttering "traitor" towards him. Marty gladly took the phone from her he knew that Huck would have agreed to them regrouping it was the only way to ensure everyones safety along with keeping the Huntzbergers' happy for another day. He walked towards the two men who had been quitely observing this entire time to hopefully give them what they would perceive to be good news.

 **Logan POV**

Logan wasn't an idiot he could see the look of frustration mixed with concern on Marty's face along with the occasional glance towards him and his father. He was tempted to get up and grab a scotch from the mini bar Mark had pulled a Macallan for him just two nights ago for him but he had a feeling it wouldn't be appropriate given the state of things.

"Looks like Hayden's gone missing." Logan whispered to Mitchum.

"While we're here in San Francisco with god knows what happening back at HPG."

"Stock is up somehow, I took a peak at the computer on Kate's desk. It made a front piece on Wall Street this morning."

"We should have never gone through with that IPO." The statement was small as it was painful.

Logan stared at his father in shock, he was never one to admit to a mistake.

"After all this is done I doubt we can go back to private investors."

Mitchum scoffed "after this is done I'm selling my shares and moving on I'm too old to be playing these games."

Logan was sure he was now officially in a parallel universe even after he had come back to the fold and been named junior CEO to be groomed as the next head of the company Logan had little to no say in the direction the company was headed which was partially the reason why they were in this mess. The merger had always been a dynastic plan schemed and plotted behind closed by Mitchum and Francois, or so he thought now it looked like the really planning had happened long ago before he had even come back to to HPG.

"You can't just walk away from the business after all the mess yo-we've made." Logan said correcting his slip up of who was to blame.

"No you is right, I allowed all of this which is why it will be better for everyone if I walk away. Elias would have disowned us both if he saw what we allowed to happen to the family legacy."

Logan wasn't sure how to respond and was saved from trying to console this twilight version of his father due to the arguing between Marty and Kate. They both hadn't really paid them much attention since no one seemed to be forth coming with new information but it seemed Kate and Marty were just as frustrated as they were with the entire associates.

Logan watched on as Marty spoke to someone of the phone getting equally tense as his conversation progressed then immediately handing the phone over to Kate who had jumped up at his accusation of her being at fault. He could see the exasperation come off Kate in waves her answers short and not really giving anything away. She practically shoved the phone back at Marty, looks like Marty had just won the match against Kate. Logan saw him pocket the phone and walk over towards them.

"Good news fellas we're all making a trip back to the east coast." Marty said to them before quickly exiting.

Logan stared up at him in disbelief before jumping up and turning to Mitchum. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast you two." Logan groaned and turned around to face Kate who had come over after Marty had just told them they were going back home.

"You aren't going back to Hartford you both will be stationed in D.C. until we wrap this up, I'm going to warn you now these next few days will be extremely dangerous and fast paced we're filing a complaint with several agencies along with a lawsuit in the Supreme Court on Friday. The press will be all over you we want you both rested and secure until then, you'll be staying at one of our penthouses in D.C."

Logan couldn't help but be shocked at the revelation, he thought they were going to be playing the innocent gullible route for the next few days.

Kate read the shock on his face as well as Mitchum's responding to their clear question.

"We're ready, we have everything in place and today a few key players were brought in you both will publicly announce your disappointment in the infiltration of your company, Logan you will publicly wish you could apologize for preemptively announcing your candidacy for senate but it brought these transgressions to light and your simply thankful you can perform your patriotic duty to protect this nation from wolves in wool clothing. It will be simple and to the point we're at the home stretch and you better believe the Du Bois are starting to panic." Kate said this last part as more of a fact rather than triumph.

Logan felt that there was something missing from this equation 'it couldn't be this easy could it?' He knew better than to question them so he chose a different approach.

"What about our meeting with Hayden?"

"We're working on that, which will be easier once you're both in the same state. It may even be tonight but don't hold me to that." Kate said while waving them to follow her.

Logan and Mitchum looked at each other before following after her. They made their way to the elevators ready for the onslaught of media that was sure to find them as they exited the building, only to find that the doors opened to a private under ground parking garage.

Logan turned to Kate for further direction finding himself once more annoyed at the lack of control over his every move. Kate simply walked ahead of them making her way down the aisles of parked cars they finally reached a sleek black Mercedes as she waved at him to enter, he could barely make out that there was a driver in the car. Logan let himself in the left side of the vehicle as he saw his father had already entered the car. Upon entering the car he realized that Marty was up in the drivers seat.

"Let's get this show on the road." Marty said with a smile.

Logan looked around at the interior having forgotten that Marty wasn't the same struggling college student and part time bartender. He had clearly spared no expense on his AMG-E63. He was about to comment on the car when he heard Kate beat him to what he was sure would have come across condescending in retrospect.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you lost the Audi."

"I didn't lose it simply haven't really had time to go looking for it."

"That makes what, five cars this year?"

"I don't know maybe, I haven't misplaced them all."

"Oh yeah how could I forget about the crashed and burned cars, the totals probably around nine or ten."

"They're just cars Kate."

"You change cars more than Hayden

changes purses."

"That's not fair, it's not my fault cars are so easy to use as a bomb when we're.." Logan saw Marty freeze at Kate's dirty look whether he was serious he couldn't tell.

"I think it's best you just focus on driving Marty." Was all Kate said before Logan saw her pull out her laptop to work. Logan shared a look with Mitchum, they both knew in theory the type of work this firm did but to hear it so callously thrown about reminded Logan of his own looming threat. He just wanted this all to end, he looked out at the San Francisco skyline from the backseat of the car as the car raced down the freeway. It was in that exact moment that he made a promise to himself that if he made it through this he would track down Rory and do everything in his power to get her back.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry! Life, flu, holidays and work just kicked my butt these last few weeks. Plus the majority of this chapter proved strangely difficult to write. Anyways hope you enjoy!

As always I own very little and none of it has to do with any of the characters and plots you recognize and even some you don't were likely borrowed from other places.

Hayden's day was only getting longer, looking back on her day she couldn't believe it was only 3pm. She was currently on route to the attorney general's office, after leaving her meeting with Christian and several agency directors. her say was still no where close to being done.

 _The blacked out town car Hayden was escorted into found itself in front of an abandoned warehouse. Hayden turned and said to Abby "Is this really necessary?" Abby didn't reply simply reached around her and opened the door next to Hayden._

 _Hayden rolled her eyes as she exited the vehicle. She walked towards the huge hanger style door that was open with a secrete service agent at the threshold she was almost thought the entrance when the agent placed a hand in front of her to stop her from entering. Hayden spun around at Abby but before she could utter a sound another agent had stepped in front of her and had started to pat her down._

 _"Seriously? Is this necessary?" Hayden asked the agent while peering around his shoulder hoping to get Abby's attention but the door to the car door had since been shut. Hayden rolled her eyes this was typical Abby, Christian wouldn't have had her searched. Hayden had half a mind to inform Christian, but she didn't want Abby to know she had gotten to her. Agent 'Handsy' was on his second round of the pat down most likely on Abby's orders to be extra thorough. Hayden turned back towards the entrance to the warehouse and flashed the agent that currently had his hands patting her coat pockets her most genuine society smile, and leaned forward to mock whisper in his ear however she was really leaning in towards the warehouse she wanted to be sure her sultry voice carried if her suspicions were right the warehouse was completely empty so her voice would echo throughout the warehouse._

 _"Make sure those digits don't slip otherwise you'll owe me dinner mister." Her voice had just the right amount of coquette and frustration in it but more importantly her voice carried into the warehouse and the effects were instant she could hear the words ringing back and then the clear sounds of footsteps rushing to where she was still currently being frisked._

 _"What the hell is going on here?!" Hayden hadn't never seen Christian so angry. She saw him eyeing the agent who was at the door and then the agent who was still currently running his hand down her back._

 _"I'm sure these boys are just following your orders to a tee." Hayden hadn't even finished the sentence before he started yelling_

 _"Agent Simmons move your hand another inch and I will personally see to your reassignment." Hayden felt his hands leave her back so she took a step forward._

 _"Sorry sir." The agent had the decency to look embarrassed._

 _"Hayden come with me." Hayden gave the agents a slight nod before entering the huge warehouse, her heels clicking underneath her as she approached a large table that had several folders and a couple of men in uniform sitting around the table. She took a seat closer to the head of the table where Christian took a seat._

 _"Gentlemen, this is Hayden More, of Hayden and Associates, some of you may know Ms. More, she's been a tremendous asset to the NSA, CIA and FBI in the past and we are actually currently few years."_

 _Hayden looked around, she recognized a lot of the faces peering back at her, she gave them a tight smile " Well men, what are we working on?' she looked around at the files and saw photos of Francois Du Bois and Petrov._

 _The NSA director was the one that answered her question, "We've been working on bringing in Du Bois and his known associates all terrorist and enemies of the state. We have reason to believe that there will be a bombing at the next congressional session." Hayden was unable to keep her eyes from widening, a bombing was not something she had accounted for. She thank God for small favors, Ian was out of the state and the Huntzberger's were both out of state along with most of her senior associates. "Now the Department of Homeland Security was going to detain Du Bois, when he landed at Logan Airport this morning but apparently your associates beat us to the punch and gave us the slip, the last thing we need is Francois getting away"_

 _"I assure you Director Fields that my associates would never let that happen, however all of this doesn't quite answer my question if we, well I have Du Bois and some of his associates he flew in what do you need from me?"_

 _"Francois isn't the only Du Bois we are interested in bringing in, and you apparently are the only one that currently has access to part of their family." while she had never met this next person who spoke up she recognized her as the CIA Deputy Director of Operations Gina Thorpe._

 _Hayden realized what this meeting was all about, they wanted her to turn over the Huntzberger's in hopes that they could extract either information or a confession to the crimes. She narrowed her eyes at Thorpe, "My client is of no consequence to this investigation, I can hand over evidence to prove it."_

 _"Hayden-" Christian tried to intervene on her behalf, but both NSA and CIA directors immediately started to raise their voices_

 _"Ms. More you're tiptoeing the between the line of obstruction of justice and treason and I won't hesitate to have you arrested as well."_

 _"Not before we subpoena all her files and records and review every last case with a fine tooth comb for any illegal activity."_

 _Hayden knew they were both bluffing she was protected by attorney client privileges along with having several judges and senators on her side after having cleaned up a bunch of their cases in the past, however she didn't want to push her luck. "Gina, I can call you Gina right? Good before we start going down the rabbit hole of who did what. you know as well as I do that my client and I have nothing to do with this illegal acts and your boss Director Liam Mitchell does as well considering that we've discussed this matter twice now in the past few days and he knows that I personally have done nothing to impede this investigation if anything my associates and I have helped further this along. Which is why we have arranged transport for Mr. Du Bois into secure custody through Director Mitchell. Now as far as my files and records well thats where I think things get tricky Director Fields, I will gladly turn over our preliminary file for the Huntzberger's however if you chose to go the subpoena route I won't hand over a single file until you convince my former clients, I mean friends, I mean D.C. judges to sign off on the request. " She ended this with a pointed look and continued on to her next point._

The rest of the afternoon had been filled with bureaucratic paperwork and arguing over semantics in Hayden's opinion however her phone had been confiscated during the search and it wasn't returned. Another underhanded move she was sure she had Abby to thank for. Hayden was assured by Christian that she would have her phone back by the end of the day currently they were both due to meet with the US Attorney general to discuss the next course of actions against the Du Bois and to some extent the Huntzbergers', her thoughts were interrupted by Christian however and for the umpteenth time wished she had her cell phone to check on her team.

"Hayden, you caught a lucky break back there but you can't keep meddling in matters of national security, your putting a lot at risk here."

She just wanted to roll her eyes at him, he was clearly under the assumption that her negotiations with the directors had anything to do with luck, even after all this time he continuously underestimated her abilities, and her skill set to spin stories and leverage her contacts to resolve crisis for clients. Her resolve would ware thin if he continued on with this conversation however at the moment she had nothing to say to him that would placate his useless worry. She felt the car seat dip as he moved closer to her.

"Hayles, I can't seem to save you from yourself." Hayden hated the silly nickname he would only use when he wanted something, she felt his breathing become shallow and shaky against her neck leaned in close and murmured "I've missed you, after my term we can't be together if you go breaking the law left and right. I just want you to be safe" .

"Vice President Holt, I think that we should keep our relationship professional."

"Our relationship has never been professional _Ms. More_ " He practically snarled at her while sitting back in his seat. "You can't just call me for favors and expect me to oblige at your every whim just because we have a past and then ask _me_ to keep things professional."

"I'm here to do my job Mr. Vice President, for my client, that is _all._ I didn't ask for you to take this further than this issue of national security."

"Sure whatever." Hayden turned to him in disbelief but wasn't able to reply as the car had come to a halt, they both wordlessly exited the vehicle and solely walked up the stairs to the U.S. Attorney.

"Hayden.." Christian broke the silence before she did but she stopped his apology before he could begin. "I'm here for my client Christian, I think it's best we just focus on the matter at hand." She let herself into Rosenbaum's office she saw the surprise look on both the secretaries face and Christian's face but quite frankly she didn't care. She hadn't had contact with her team in over five hours, her last missive had resulted in Francois Du Bois and his group of stowaways being taken from Huck's and Quinn's custody without so much as a thank you, she hadn't had lunch and had missed breakfast so she figured the sooner they settle this last piece of business the better. She could hear the secretary trying to come in after them, Hayden quickly strode into the spacious office and sat right in front of Rosenbaum's desk tapping the paper in front of him to get his attention. He was on the phone with someone, who she didn't really care both Christian and Rosenbaum had summoned her so she wasn't in the mood for waiting. She had worked with Daniel Rosenbaum in the past he was strict but fair and would most likely be the lenient with the Huntzberger's if she appealed to his nobel side. She watched him finish his conversation with a pointed look and smirked at his near slamming of the phone as he concluded what seemed to be a rather important call. Christian settled in to the chair next to hers and she could feel him glaring at her for what he assumed to be disrespect.

"Hayden."

"Daniel"

"Why is it that when there's a scandal to be had on Capital Hill you seem to be marching behind it waving pom-poms and cheering at the top of your lungs?" Daniel said this part with a sigh as he took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I like to think of myself of the 300 lb gorilla banging my chest in attention for justice." Hayden said with a smile, the words were a not so subtle reminder of how she first met and spun a story that saved his career almost 4 years ago.

"Hardly the case here wouldn't you say?" He gave her his harshest courtroom look, one that she helped him hone and handed her a stack of papers which she quickly perused. Hayden was a bit surprised none of which she let show when she reviewed the dossier that had a list of all infractions pending to be filed against the Huntzberger's she noted with interest that they had yet to be filed despite the date of pending summons going back to July earlier this year. They must have found the same thing her team had uncovered the Huntzberger's while not completely innocent had not been the masterminds nor the orchestrators behind the events that had unfolded within their company.

"Why could not advantage be taken of a time of relative calm and quite to investigate and try to solve a question of such immense and worldwide importance?"

"I highly doubt treason is what Durant had in mind when he was speaking to the creation of the Red Cross at the Geneva Convention."

"But it still stands to reason that at a time of relative calm and order, that the Huntzberger's were taken advantage of, and Durant didn't say it at the Geneva Convention, he was at the ICRC in hopes of creating the Humanitarian Law. Something we should remember to be more of when dealing with innocent by standers of larger criminal proceedings."

"They still aided and abetted criminals"

"The same could be said for the entire nation we have criminals on every block and driving down every street." Hayden's remark wasn't meant to be flippant but to subtly remind him of his own scandal that had been twisted to hurt and damage his career despite his limited involvement.

"What do you want Hayden?"

"I want complete and total amnesty for both of my clients for taking on the cost of personally delivering Francois Du Bois and Inessa Du Bois."

"You haven't delivered Inessa." Christian chimed in having stayed quite during their interaction, realizing that Hayden didn't need his help when negotiating with Daniel. At his statement Daniel and Hayden traded a look, Hayden was sure that it had confused Christian because he had read the missives with the other agency directors **_with_** Hayden not even two hours ago.

"I can't give them complete and total amnesty, not for some of the charges in here." He said tapping the dossier he had previously handed her for review.

"No but combined the two of you can grant it, and the way I see it my client files a lawsuit against the Du Bois, files for divorce and bankruptcy due to the internal corporate espionage and the Du Bois maybe get a slap on the wrist before being extradited back to their home countries which both have Russian citizenship and they go on to continue to do what they do be terrorize and undermine the U.S. Democracy. The Huntzberger Media and Publishing Groups both collapse causing a huge toll on the both national and international markets they sell keep their trust, their personal assets in tact and bow out grateful for Hayden and Associates for handling their court appearances and controlling the spin on the media to be in their favor. You however loose out on key witnesses and testimonies to allow you to keep the Du Bois detained in U.S. Custody as you continue to pull on the web of terrorist attacks and pull both Odette Huntzberger, Makar Petrov and Michale Martin."

 _"_ That still doesn't account for Inessa, were we not at the same meeting a few hours ago with all the heads and director of the intelligence agencies, where we specifically reviewed the whereabouts of all five targets?" Christian was now completely turned in his chair looking at Hayden in disbelief.

"Christian.."

"Vice President Holt if you will Ms. More" Christian retorted in a cold tone at Hayden's lack of propriety.

"Mr. Vice President, I wasn't sure at the time but after walking in on Mr. Rosenbaum's conversation with whom I assume was Director Mitchell, the identities of some of the passengers aboard the Huntzberger plane resulted in stupefaction and another act in my clients favor."

"You didn't know she was there Hay- Ms. More" Daniel said not sure how the conversation had gone from a light sparring amongst friends to now a mine field of decorum and transactional business.

"But I delivered her on behalf of my client none the less, if you don't want her give her back I'm sure Gina at the CIA wouldn't mind taking her into holding for me."

"So you kept this from the other directors? Damn it Hayden!" angry Christian was back Hayden noted as he bolted from his chair and started pacing back and forth, his constant back and forth of hot and cold was giving her a headache. "That's the kind of obstruction of justice that get's you put in to prison and not that Martha Stewart two years luxury correctional institution no the kind that has deaths daily and interrogations by all means necessary as a daily activity."

Hayden stood to meet Christian half way through his pacing. "I wasn't sure the less people that knew about the potential terrorist we had in custody the better. Not even my team knows about Inessa, I only had a hunch and informed Director Mitchell who made sure to send his best to handle to transport. I in turn sent my best associates, with direct instructions that no one so much sneezes with out them their to witness the entire thing and hold up a tissue. Which leads me back to my point, I need those amnesty paperworks today Daniel." She said turning to Daniel who barely gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

"Only if Director Mitchell confirms what you just told me, Hayden. We can't just grant amnesty for anyone who just so happens to get lucky."

"Fine call him just courier me that paperwork tonight." She thought better of it and walked around Daniels desk "actually lets call him now and get this over with." She picked up Daniels phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. Determined to get the better part of this case over with before she went back to her office.

Hayden's Penthouse- Washington D.C.

Two hours later and signed amnesty paperwork Hayden made her way back to into her penthouse, her phone had died and she was sure that Abby had somehow managed to drain her battery, unfortunately she had left the charger to the new phone at work and it was too late to go back in to the office. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen it was barely a quarter to seven yet she felt like it was midnight, ' _so much for going back to the office'_ in reality there wasn't much holding her back from going into the office but after the day she had she just wanted to take a shower change into yoga pants and a loose fitting shirt and pour herself a glass of wine. She made her way to her room hitting the button for the blinds to close on her way in the room, she sighed as she saw the door open to Ian's room, Magdalena was in a hurry to get him out and not having been back in her home since that day Hayden stopped to linger in his room. She walked over to his bed that had been left unmade, she had instructed their maid Suzy to take the next two weeks off (paid of course) after she had sent Ian off with Magdalena, Suzy had tried to insist on cleaning before leaving her for the two weeks, Hayden had been firm that she needed her out of their home immediately. Now she wished she had at least let her tidy up Ian's room she picked up his school shirt that had been left discarded on the floor and brought it up to her nose, ' _it smells like him'_ she thought and instantly tears started to well in her eyes. ' _Be safe my boy, wherever you are.'_

she thought to herself before closing the wall hiding his room taking the shirt with her. She deposited the shirt on her bed before making her way to her bathroom to take a long hot bath, she ran the bath while making her way to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine, a note on the counter caught her attention in small script on a yellow post it were the words _Please eat Ms. Hayden, I left you meals to heat up.- Suzy._ Chuckling while opening the refrigerator to find at least two weeks worth of dinner her resolve waning, this would be the first time in her penthouse without Ian. Usually business or short visits to Stars Hollow caused her to spend the night away from Ian but he was always here, waiting for her like the patient lovable boy that he was she always knew where he was, her heart ached to jump on the jet and find him and hide away with him. She put one of the meals in the oven to heat on a timer while she took a bath and then proceeded to walk over to the alarm and armed it knowing she wouldn't be leaving tonight. She grabbed a bottle of a 2005 red blend from Chateau Montrose and a red stemless wine glass and headed in for her bath.

It was approaching eight by the time Hayden finished her bath and polished off the baked ziti Suzy had left for her. Her original plans were to settle in with her laptop and watch some movies but her mind was still racing. The captor of her thoughts these days was one she had long closed off several years ago. _Logan Huntzberger._ She knew she wouldn't be able to get any work done and she might as well go in to the office to pull the days reports and grab a charger and her old personal phone a call to the reigning Lorelei wouldn't be remiss. As she surveyed her closet she couldn't help but want to go in a hoodie and a t-shirt however in the four years that Hayden & Associates had been open for business she had never gone in to work looking less than camera ready, the line of work demanded it. So thirty minutes later she found herself calling for a driver and making her way down to the Bower penthouse lobby where Heath the doorman handed her a package that had arrived for her.

In the car Hayden looked at the brown nondescript parcel and decided to wait until after her trip to the office to open the item, she looked out the car window to see the city pass by marveled by the lights and bustle of Capital Hill never ceased to amaze her. She felt a bit silly being so dressed up considering she was going in to the office for less than thirty minutes which she relayed to the driver to wait for her. Stifling a yawn, she tapped on the divider to gain the drivers attention

"I'd like to make a quick coffee stop please Label's Cafe please on Main St." The driver nodded in acknowledgement.

One hot large coffee later and a coffee cake Hayden found herself feeling more like herself than she had in years, knowing that she would soon be on the phone with her mom practically made her giddy. Arriving at the office she let herself in and found that there wasn't anyone in the office other than some assistants who by the looks of things were wrapping things up, looks like she got dressed up in her asymmetrical Givenchy Beige Jacket and Chloe high waisted pants and Valentino pumps for no real reason. She made her way up to the office in the sky aka her 'CEO office' that overlooked the little Sicily conference room, as she entered the room she looked around at the small fortress she had made for herself before settling in to her desk, she could hardly believe it had been four years since she opened this place and now she had expanded to another office and was looking to expand to London, the European royals being scandal prone loved a good fixer. Opening the desk that housed her old 'Rory' cellphone as she had dubbed it she scrolled through the contacts before dialing out. The phone only rang twice before the familiar voice came floating through the line.

"LVG's house of pleasure or pain, you chose your poison and we'll be pleased to oblige."

"Oblige? You're loosing your touch."

"Yeah I thought that ending was off let's hang up and try that again" the phone went dead before she could reply. Hayden chuckled somethings never change she thought as she hit the dial and the phone rang only once this round.

"Lorelei's Love Shack, where the Love is scarce but the shacking's a plenty."

"Much better."

"Hows the fruit of my loins doing, did the president declare tonight as no work night so that my one and only daughter can finally call home without fear of her boss yelling at her to get her nose back on the grind?"

"Actually the Vice President thought it would be nice to declare today ice cream night so I thought I would settle in with some ice cream and catch you up on this last week."

"Oooh no fair you got a head start let mommy run to Doose's and grab some Ben & Jerry's ."

"Since when do you let the icebox run out of the number one food group?"

"You take that back you traitor before the coffee gods hear's your blasphemy and decide to smite us all."

"Food mom, everyone one knows that nectar aka liquid is not a food its a beverage, theres no way I would really turn my back on the the liquid that runs through our veins 90% of the time."

"That's my girl the Yale graduate everyone. So really what's going on sweets?"

"How much time do you have?"

"Before Luke gets home? About an hour or so.. spill you're scaring mommy, do I need to rally the troops at the next town meeting and head down with Kirk as the commander and chief of the crazies?"

"There's no need to dethrone Taylor, he can manage the troops quite nicely on the way down this shouldn't be too harsh of a winter and he's already proven that he can withstand long cold nights doing those yearly revolutionary war reenactments of his."

"Well it can't be too serious if you're making jokes, so is it yummy boy gossip or yucky politics?"

"You're the one with the attention span of a two year old, and it's honestly neither. Have you spoken to dad lately?"

"Christopher? No why, what happened?"

"I may have made him hate me recently and I just wanted you to know that you are under no certain terms to defend me, he has a good reason to be mad at me."

"What could you have done that made him so mad, you Rory, my sweet innocent angel of a first born? I'm sure you're just over reacting and Christopher is as well, I can call him from you I can be very persuasive you know."

"No mom I didn't call you to tell you what happened just that it happened and to go easy on him please, and as much as I appreciate the offer I don't think Luke would appreciate you using your sexual prowess on dad."

"Hmmph you're no fun, ok sweets well tell me how else life in D.C. has been treating you."

Hayden debated on what subject was safe to divulge next when she saw Kate and Marty file into the conference room below followed by a vary familiar pair of blondes. Her office was illuminated due to her thinking there would be no one in the office, the group below would only need to look up to see her in the office.

 _"Shit! What are the Huntzberger's doing here?"_ she thought.

"Ror did you just say Huntzbergers as in Logan Huntzberger? Ror?"

Hayden swore she hadn't said that out loud, "Yeah hey mom I'm going to have to let you go they're clients of the firm and I need to get down there and find out whats going on" she didn't give her mom a chance to reply she hung up the phone and surveyed the team below her it was only a matter of time that they realized she was there if they hadn't already and even though the last thing she wanted was to meet with Logan she knew it would be pointless to try and sneak out now. So the way she saw it she could reem Kate and Marty for bringing them back so close to the line of fire or present them with their amnesty paperwork and assign the rest of the case to an exit associate to tie up loose ends. _'Well here goes nothing'_ she thought as she grabbed her briefcase, sliding the phone she had just recently used into the pocket her mother would no doubt call her incessantly in a few hours to know what happened. _'She could do this a quick get in and get out, she could play nice and say goodbye to Logan Huntzberger for a half hours tops and then go about getting Ian back this weekend. She could do this.'_


	11. Chapter 11

She felt the phone buzz in the briefcase as she entered the conference room she ignored it, knowing it was her mother most likely not having accepted her explanation for Logan's sudden presence in her life. She looked around the room was a buzz with Quinn and Huck hunched over their laptops and Kate was arguing with Marty. It seemed even the Huntzbergers were deep in discussion clearly distrusting of the associates she saw Jo in the corner making calls. They were all facing the far facing wall were several maps were pulled up and a tracker was triangulating a signal Hayden's eyes widened as she understood the reason for the frenzy labeled clear as day on a the screen.

 _*415-555-5698 Last Signal 10:54am_

That was Mark's phone her Mark. She dropped her briefcase on the table the sharp hardware causing a louder than expected bang. She ignored the their looks of disbelief she knew they probably weren't expecting her in the office, she made her way towards the screen her heart leapt to her throat and she saw the red time counter on the corner of the screen counting down the hours they had to find Mark before they could assume death.

"Hayden" Quinn was the first to break her reverie "thank god you're here." Quinn glared at Kate "we were so worried after we didn't hear from you and couldn't find you either."

Hayden couldn't register Quinn's ramblings she continued to walk over to where Huck was still typing away attempting to ping a signal for Mark's phone. It ended up being Huck's whisper that snapped her into action "I'm glad you're okay."

Hayden knew that the Huntzbergers while they hadn't immediately caught on to who but they were currently staring her way, she hadn't really looked in their direction, she was sure they would immediately recognize her the moment she started to speak but she would be damned if she aired on the side of caution while Mark was out there possibly being tortured because of her involvement with this case.

"Ok people snap out of it, Marty contact the local police contacts, see if anyone has reported anything suspicious, noise complaints anything we can possibly use to identify a timeline. Kate I need you to go through recent transactions for Odette, Michale, and Makar see if they recently rented out anything, storage, hotel room, business suite. They aren't local and they aren't stupid enough to use something in the Huntzbergers names. Jo incase they are that stupid call down to our IT guys just recently placed at HPG and have them pull surveillance cameras we've already put them on their barred list lets make sure its being enforced. Quinn switch places with Huck continue where he left off, I want Odette's location before midnight, Huck come with me." She spun on her heal, she had been looking at each associate as she addressed them to make sure they understood their responsibilities and the gravity of the trust she was placing in them. However she could feel both Logan's and Mitchum's incredulous looks boring holes at her, seems she was right they recognized her the moment she started addressing her team. She walked over towards a coffee pot that had been recently brewed and poured herself a cup feeling Huck approach her she turned to look at him. "Take a team out tonight take the jet, and take a team of our best five contractors I want him alive." Huck had already turned around and was walking away from her "I want him back alive!" The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over but she took a deep breath and turned back towards the coffee pot the underlying urge to hurl it through a window never really waning as she took a sip of the coffee.

She walked over to the cabinet that housed all their extra electronics and quickly pulled out a new charger for her phone, grabbing her phone that was dead after her meeting with Christian earlier that day she plugged it in to charge, she knew her every move was being followed not by her associates they were all completing their assigned tasks. No her observers came in the form of old ghosts that continued to haunt her regardless of how much distance she attempted to put between them and herself. She made a mental note to grab her briefcase on her way out but walked over to Quinn and Kate who were both now furiously typing away at their computers.

She leaned over their shoulders to check on their findings but more so to whisper in their ears, "I want to know who's idea it was to bring the Huntzbergers back to the east coast especially when we have associates going missing?"

"Not mine."

"Take it up with Marty."

They both replied instantly Hayden grimaced she hated arguing with Marty, their long history made it difficult to for her to stay angry with her and more often than not he made the right call despite her not agreeing with him. She nodded "keep me posted on what you find." She needed to get the Huntzbergers out of the office and she had a feeling that would require a longer than required conversation to get them to agree to following her instructions. She sighed and turned to address them but her newly charged phone started to ring. She frowned no one should have that new number that wasn't currently in the room unless it was.. _Mark._

* * *

 _Logan_ could hardly believe his eyes, he didn't want to believe it at first the moment he looked up and saw a blonde Rory look-a-like it happened more often than not, he would find someone with the same dark brunette hair and similar figure and find himself doing a double take only to be disappointed. However this woman didn't just look like her he was sure it was her despite whatever it was that she had done to her hair, it was long just like she used to wear before graduating from Yale except that it was now an icy blonde with shadowed roots it was loosely curled but a bit messy he wondered if that was a result of her day, he wanted to know everything about her including how she spent her days. He frowned as her eyes continued to survey the scene before her, her eyes were a blue green not the deep baby blue he remembered it wasn't her, of course not how could she be here at Hayden & Associates. He looked away from the new comer, it hurt too much to think he could have been so close to her yet it wasn't his Ace.

He heard Quinn call out to her placing a name to a face for him _'Hayden'_ and that drew back his attention, so this was the illusive Hayden, there was something about her that drew him in and made him feel like reaching out to her she walked down the opposite side of the conference table towards the screen her eyes never really leaving the screen before she walked over to Huck, but the moment she spoke he realized it was her. He clenched his fist in frustration, she was _Hayden_ he was sure of it, why the secrecy and why the hell did she insist on making Rory out to be some social climber and why was she going by Hayden. Clearly there was so much he didn't know about this Hayden but he knew deep down despite how angry he was to have ran with the story he couldn't help but wonder if it was a test she wanted to see if he would use her to clear his name. Her voice demanded so much authority despite the clear hurt he could hear in it, he saw the associates all move along with a more organized and clear manner, it was evident that her instructions and presence made a huge difference in the way they would go about finding Mark. Which brought his thoughts back to Ace, he didn't care what others called her or wanted to go by she would always be his Ace, which made him wonder how much of her distraught from Marks disappearance was professional and how much of it carried over to her personal life. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her all but scream after Huck "I want him back alive" there had to be more going on between the two of them than just being business partners. Logan stood to approach her but he felt a hand pull him back, he turned down to look at his fathers head shake.

"Let them handle this, it doesn't concern us."

"One of their associates is missing because of us, it has everything to do with us!"

"We hired them thats their job, what could you possibly do to help in a situation like this, we've been in the dark these last few days hell this entire fiasco has gone on behind our backs there's nothing we could offer them." Logan was shocked he understood the underlying message his father was trying to convey, they should stay out of the way after all they had done it was the least they could do and he couldn't help but agree. He sat back down looking over to the counter still winding the time left to find Mark. He turned his head as a phone rang he saw everyone else instantly jump he had never seen Rory run before and to see her do so in heels was a sight to behold. Quinn and Kate were close behind her carrying the laptops over he saw Rory grab the phone and also instantly start pulling a laptop out of her briefcase.

"Mark?" the silence that followed the heart wrenching sob as she said his name was almost too much for Logan to bear.

"Mark.. its me talk to me."

Logan looked at Rory and met her eyes she quickly looked away and started typing away on her computer Quinn and Kate both settling beside her also clicking away at their computers. He saw the anger in Rory's eyes before it morphed on her face, but nothing could have prepared him for the venom he heard in her voice.

"Listen to me closely derelict harlot, I will personally put a bullet between your eyes when I find you if you don't return Mark to me right now, and after I've finished with you the next phone call I make ensures there is a bullet permanently placed in the back of both Francois and Inessa."

Logan couldn't help but feel penurious compared to this Rory, her tone and demeanor commanded complete and total submission. He saw Quinn motion for her to put the phone on speaker. He wasn't nearly as surprised to hear Odette's voice filter through the room. Mitchum took the lead walking over towards were Jo, Marty and even Huck were huddled around Quinn, Kate and Rory. Logan followed his lead and also placed his hands on the conference room table and leaned towards his hateful wife.

"My we are testy this evening, no matter I've had my fun with Mark, you know he and I met under such favorable circumstances in a lovely town called Stars Hollow, now dear I don't think you're in any position to make any demands Ms. More I've just recently started my little reunion."

"My patience is running thin here Mrs. Huntzberger how about we just cut to the part were you realize you're in over your head and turn yourself in the U.S. Attorney is a long time friend of mine if you ask nicely and give me Petrov I may help lessen your charges." Rory was seething, Logan couldn't believe that despite her frustration her voice was sickly sweet and pretty persuasive.

"Oh honey, you really are naive, Petrov left on a little errand for me after our last chat. Surely you aren't so forgetful I thought I had made myself clear on the consequences if you proceeded to involve yourself. He should be back any day now soon with Ian, then the real fun will begin."

Logan saw the color drain from Rory's face and her hands start to tremble at her side before she slammed a hand down on the conference room table startling everyone gathered around the phone. She grabbed the phone out of the center of the table bringing it up with a shaky hand close to her mouth.

"Deals off you bitch, you so much as touch a hair on my sons head and I will personally skin you alive and feed it to you, after you practically bleed to death I'll prolong your suffering with antibiotics and skin treatments all while chopping your body up appendage by appendage until you're no longer recognizable do you understand me."

"No you listen to me _,_ I think you may not realize no matter what happens to me this isn't over, your family and friends aren't safe so how about you be a good little _chienne_ and deliver the Huntzbergers to me and I may consider giving you back Ian, he is such an adorable little boy he looks so much like a child I would have had with Logan had he been a real man and fulfilled his matrimonial obligations. _Oh well._ Now to show you I mean business I've arranged transportation for Mark, he should be arriving shortly to your building but I expect you to bring me _all four Huntzbergers. Adieu!"_ The phone call ended and immediately he saw Rory

Logan couldn't believe it, Rory, his Ace had a son. When had that happened? He snuck a glance at her left hand there was no ring, did that mean the father wasn't in the picture or was it simply a new aged relationship where children were born out of wedlock yet the parents continued to be in a relationship. What idiot would knock Rory up and not marry her, or was it Rory, yet again not wanting to tie herself down, he couldn't imagine her being a nanny and boarding school type of parent granted the child was probably two or three but regardless the child tied her down. Is that why she refused to see them or most likely him, because she had a son at home to take care of? His mind swirled with questions regarding Rory Gilmore and her new identity as Hayden More, her life she had created without him.

"Hayden do you think we should-" Quinn was looking at Rory with a look akin to tripdation and awe.

"No" Logan didn't see her look up once she was holding on to the chair in front of her for dear life, her knuckles white from the tension in her grip.

"Hayden no one is going to think-" It was Kate that spoke out next, Logan wasn't quite sure what they were asking her that her answer was an unyielding no each time.

"No." Kate looked at Marty it seemed she wanted him to go next. Logan wanted to say something to her she looked so broken her shoulders were shaking and he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and reassure her that it would be ok, but considering it was his _wife_ that was causing her this misery it was a miracle she hadn't yet rounded on him for a good tongue lashing. Logan saw Kate grab the cellphone Rory had just used to call Odette and flip through the contacts before sending off what looked to be a text.

"Hayden you should—" Marty had barely started his thought before Rory yelled at him.

"NO!"

To all their surprise especially Logan, it was Huck who grabbed and pulled her towards him she attempted to fight him but broke down crying. He walked her over to one of the two plush couches in the conference room and knelt next to her. Her head was hung low and she held herself almost as if she would break if she didn't hug her arms to her body. If Logan thought walking away from her all those years ago at the inn in New Hampshire broke his heart, the way she was falling apart now broke him beyond belief, his eyes watered as his heart tore for her and his desperation grew as he realized he couldn't absolve this pain for her. It was someone else now his eyes narrowed as he saw Huck peer into her face pulling her face up to meet his glaze. They just sat there for minutes on end, it seemed like it was almost an hour but in reality a quick glance to the clock let him know it had only been five minutes. Huck broke their self imposed silence.

"What do you need?"

"I.. I can't"

"What do you need?"

"I can't ask you to do this Huck."

"What do you need Hayden?"

"Oh Huck, you can't I won't subject you to this." Logan's eyes hardened at her throwing her arms around Huck, he couldn't help but wonder what the nature of their relationship was. He didn't have a lot of time to ponder as he saw Kate rush out to greet what looked to be security officers, they strode right past her however a frigid looking red head followed in the room after her they looked back at the woman who nodded and the hired security started to frisk them. Logan was about to protest but Marty answered his unspoken question.

"Don't worry its secrete service protocol, just let them do their thing." Logan's was so sick of surprises, why was there secrete service, he saw Kate outside talking to someone in a suit he couldn't really decipher his face from the angle.

"They're clear." The agents spoke up Logan looked around the agent that was still in front of his line of vision.

"Boys clear the room"

"Now see here, you can't just kick us out of our offices." Quinn spoke up having been forced to stand up to be frisked was still in half a fight stance half surrender stance.

"I simply meant the agents, Quinn."

Logan recognized the voice however he didn't need to see the man anymore, he had heard his voice countless times, having to report and oversees articles for the latest election, he would recognize that mans voice anywhere. He wondered if this was how Rory felt all those years ago when he would mention or have dinner with his fathers associates and Rory would feel something akin to jealousy and star struck at the company he kept. Why was the Vice President of the United States in this office?

Logan watched as Vice President Holt settled in next to Rory, in the mean time the agents left the room closing the doors behind them standing guard at the door, Logan couldn't help but wish it was him sitting next to Rory, wrapping his arms around her. Huck, Logan noticed, never reciprocated Rory's hug instead now that VP Holt was next to Rory he transferred her hold onto him. He heard Huck ask one more time.

"What do you need me to do?"

Logan saw Rory catch her breath before in a voice he could barely hear say "Take Quinn with you and find her, get her to confess any way possible and find out everything you can about where Petrov is."

"Any means possible?"

" _Don't_ hold back." Rory said looking up from her huddled spot on the couch, and Logan could only remember seeing that resolve in her eyes one other time in his life.

"Hayles, you can't just work outside the law and expect me to look the other way." The Vice President shook his head at Rory and Logan just wanted to smack him for even thinking he was in any position to judge her.

"Why are you here?" This was a question that was also bubbling on the tip of his tongue, Logan looked at the Vice President hoping he would give him some sort of insight to what obstacles Logan was going to face in months to come, because now that he found her regardless of everything happening around them and what she made him do he couldn't help but hope

"You asked me to come." That must have been who Logan saw text earlier using Rory's phone, so he clearly dropped everything he was doing to come here.

"I what?!" the look on her face was one torn with annoyance and understanding. "Kate!" she leaned out towards the hallway and yelled out.

"Don't worry about Kate, how about you tell me about this son you suddenly have Hayden."

"That's really none of your business."

"Like hell its not, we had you vetted twice and all of a sudden you have a son, is it mine?" Logan's wanted to punch him for the way he questioned her, as if the child was merely a nuisance to be discarded, he really couldn't handle watching this interaction if Rory didn't put him in his place he just may interject. He felt Jo slip in between him and his father, pulling slightly on their sleeves and gesturing for them to follow. Logan wasn't sure if he was just a sucker for pain or just still _that_ in love with her, but he refused to leave her now that he found her.

"is that what you're worried about that Abby missed something or that he could cause your political career damage? My son's life is in danger, my _**five year**_ old son is out there somewhere in this world on the run and you're still somehow more worried about your pathetic little stint as the Vice President of the United States? I can't believe you, get out, get out of my office and stay the hell out of my life."

"Hayles, come on I had to ask.."

"No get out" Logan practically cheered as he saw his Rory push the Vice President away from her and stand to show him the door. VP Holt stood and walked over to the door not before stopping in front of Rory. He leaned down and whispered into her ear then kissed her cheek, as he left Logan heard him say.

"If you need anything you know where I am, I'm really sorry."Logan saw the tears well up in her eyes and felt that enough was enough. Logan's made his way around the conference table towards Rory determined to take her into his arms and comfort the only woman that had ever held and still held his heart, but then he had a thought that had him stop dead in his tracks.

 _'Wait did she say five year old?'_


End file.
